


Show Me You Own Me

by preciousghouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom!Iwaizumi, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Collars, Consensual, Crossdressing, Cuffs, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Petplay, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!Oikawa, domestic AU, i have sinned, on oikawa's part, sleeping drug in five lines, switch hitter oikawa, top!oikawa, top!ushijima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousghouls/pseuds/preciousghouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Oikawa's idea, of course. But Iwaizumi finds himself loving the way Ushijima has Oikawa wrapped around his fingers, and before long they're both moaning at the hands of Ushijima.</p><p>aka the kinkiest shit I've ever written in my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Want to be owned

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn, guys. Just porn. Five digit number words worth of porn. Even the little plot I slid in exists for the porn.
> 
> This is literally a fic where the three of them are kinky asf and have hot, unprotected sex as horny boyfriends. Period.
> 
> **  
> EDIT: there's usage of a sleeping pill in the beginning of chapter 1, in case anyones uncomfortable please skip that part!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> im sorry this is just me trying to write out all my threesome kinky fantasies in my guilty pleasure ship which is ushioiiwa
> 
> it'd probably get even kinkier with each chapter. if you squint, you can find some very loose, useless plot and 99% smut. 
> 
> im trying to study how to write better smut (for what, idek, but you get the point), so i hope with each chapter the smut gets better and the three can feel more pleasure lmao

There was the familiar sound of clacking boots and Iwaizumi rose from where he laid idly reading a magazine on the sofa to head for the door, which was already opening and Oikawa stepped in.

“Welcome ba–” He doesn’t even have a chance to finish his greeting before his childhood friend and lover slammed him against the wall, kissing him roughly. His muscles tensed at the sudden forcefulness, then relaxed the moment their tongues met. Then he feels Oikawa slide something into his mouth and he jerks back, breaking the heated moment.

“What the hell did you just feed me, Shittykawa?!”

“Mmm,” Oikawa hummed as he kissed down Iwaizumi’s neck, completely unaffected by Iwaizumi’s words. “Sleeping pill for when I have nightmares.” He slides his lips up until they met Iwaizumi’s again. This time, the kiss was lazy, Oikawa nibbling on his lower lip and tongue flicking out occasionally to moisten it. Iwaizumi wants to protest, but whatever he was fed begun to take effect and his vision blurs.

“You… Better remember this…”

“I’ve already forgotten!” Oikawa’s tone was annoyingly chippy as he gave a final peck to Iwaizumi’s lips, and the latter lost conscious completely.

The next thing Iwaizumi hears is the sound of buzzing, accompanied by moans and groans, the faint sound of skin slapping against skin. His eyes open slowly, and he finds he’s in their bedroom. The light’s dim, and he squints a little to try to make out his surroundings – he really hated his poor sight in darkness at times. When he makes an attempt to stand, he feels himself pulled back and then he realises he’s naked and bound. To his favourite reading chair.

Iwaizumi tries to wriggles his arms, but the ropes are tight enough they burn when he struggles, wrapped around his chest all the way back to his wrist where a tight knot was tied, his arms where they’re wanted behind his back. He test his legs as well just for good measure; nope, his ankles were bound just as tightly on both forelegs of the chair, spread open. When he tries to get himself at least more comfortable, he jerks and a soundless gasp escapes him. Drool drips down his lips and he finds that there’s a ring gag around his mouth as well, forcing his mouth open. Not wide enough that it hurts his jaws, but still enough that whoever did this would be able to shove fingers and perhaps even something larger into it without having to worry about teeth.

There was even a vibrating dildo in his ass, his past experiences letting him know that it’s set to a low vibration. It was positioned so that if Iwaizumi shifted even slightly where he was bound, the dildo would brush against his prostate, which was exactly what just happened. And there was only one person who was capable of this. Iwaizumi clenches his jaw to whatever extent he’s allowed with the gag, because that’s the only thing he can do to express his anger physically.  _That Shittykawa…!_ Bad enough that he was left bound like this in a dimly light room; where the hell was the culprit himself?

It’s not like this is the first time something similar has happened. Oikawa was an adventurous lover, after all. They were only five months into their relationship and three times into fucking when Oikawa suggested they venture into… “kinky” stuff, as the man himself had put it. They’d tried many things up to date, including toys, light choke play, biting, bondage, cosplay, dirty talk… The list was endless. Oh, and one time, switching. They were all consensual on Iwaizumi’s part as well, of course. If someone told him he’d enjoy those three years back, he’d have crushed their balls, but he did. Iwaizumi was a kinky little shit himself, and he’d learnt to embrace it. It’s harder _not_ to when you had a lover like Oikawa.

There’s another moan and Iwaizumi recalls the sounds he heard earlier. If those weren’t from _him_ and Oikawa, then who...

“Oh, fuck!” A groan that could only be Oikawa’s reaches Iwaizumi’s cock, making it rock hard and stand tall at the attention it wasn’t receiving. He focuses all his concentration in the direction of the voice, and finds himself staring at the scene unfolding before his eyes, wide and unblinking.

On their king sized bed in the corner of the bedroom, two figures shifted, their combined weight making the bed creak all too loudly. Thanks to the soft light from the wall lamp they had installed above the bed, Iwaizumi could roughly make out Oikawa. His boyfriend had his arms bound behind him in a similar fashion as Iwaizumi’s, but that wasn’t what was surprising. Oh, no, it was far from that. It was the fact he was moaning so openly in a way Iwaizumi had never heard before while he was _being mounted by someone that wasn’t Iwaizumi._

There was only once when Iwaizumi had been on top. As usual, it had been Oikawa to initiate the idea, but it was one of the few Iwaizumi was more than willing to comply with. However in his excitement he came less than three seconds into entering Oikawa, and the latter never let him live it down. “It’s prove of how much Iwa-chan loves bottoming for me~”, the idiot had claimed.

He didn’t even register himself forcefully dragging his favourite reading chair closer to the bed, wanting nothing more than to rip the two apart even at the cost of their newly bought carpet. They were so into it, they didn’t notice Iwaizumi inching closer. To watch his lover enjoy the sensation of another man from his rear, something even Iwaizumi had yet to experience fully… 

Even for Oikawa, this was too much. With trained movements, he leans back, lifting the forelegs of the chair, ready to slam down their safeword before something makes him pause, even though he didn’t think anything could.

The stranger leans forward and murmurs something inaudible in Oikawa’s ears and he’s throwing his head back and crying out, “Y-Yes! Harder, please,  _daddy_!”

That totally shouldn’t have turned Iwaizumi on the way it did. But still, it _did_ , and in his moment of shock Iwaizumi’s legs give out and the chair drops down on the carpet. The sudden action causes the dildo to drive deeper into him, the vibration having it hit the perfect spot in him mercilessly, and that was all the stimulation Iwaizumi needed to reach his climax, the load staining his stomach, some even dripping onto the carpet. _Oh, bloody hell._ That’s going to take days to wash off, and even longer to dry.

“Oh, Iwa-chan! You’re – _nngh_ – awake?” Oikawa’s voice was so close now, Iwaizumi only inches away from the bed.

Clearly, his climax had brought their attention to him. Being bound bare naked to Oikawa was, although frustrating, still bearable. Perhaps even welcoming. But to a _stranger_? Even though he was panting and shuddering in an attempt to recover from his climax, Iwaizumi tried to shut his legs knowing it was futile, glaring at Oikawa, fully aware that his piercing gaze was worth more than a thirty minute nagging session. Iwaizumi refuses to even spare a glance at the stranger who had his cock inside his boyfriend. If his mouth wasn’t restricted by the gag, he would’ve bitten the guy’s cock off.

Then, Oikawa _chuckled_. God, the nerve of the man. Iwaizumi’s almost thankful when the stranger gives a sudden thrust, wiping that smirk off Oikawa’s face. He shivers at the thought of the sheer power being forced upon him and stopped himself. No, that was most definitely _not_ one of Iwaizumi’s kinks.

He’s forced to rethink when he feels a tingle down his spine as Oikawa is grabbed by the ropes he’s bound with and forced forward so he’s eye-level with Iwaizumi’s bare chest, abdomen still sticky and white with his come. Iwaizumi feels his skin burn and chest heave under Oikawa’s intense stare. The stranger gives another hard thrust and Oikawa lets out a filthy moan, more filthy than any sound Iwaizumi had ever made. Then he speaks for the first time. Just one word, and Iwaizumi knows.

“Lick.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widen as it dawns upon him; Oikawa smirks when he sees it happen.

Ushi _fucking_ jima. Of _fucking_ course Oikawa would choose the one man better than him. Heck, better than them two added up together. Iwaizumi doesn’t know why all fight leaves him when he realises it’s Ushijima. They still do butt heads, but it’s not like he _hates_ the man or anything. Not really, not anymore. They’ve all grown up since high school, learned to put things behind them. They’ve even managed to share a few meals together in University. But those weren’t enough to make Iwaizumi want to trust Ushijima in bed. Far from it. Yet, he finds himself wanting to know what would happen to him if he gave in.

He’s spared from overthinking for a short moment when Oikawa wriggles his body uprighy with difficulty and leans close enough that even his breath is tickling Iwaizumi’s skin. He knows Oikawa’s doing it on purpose, to taunt Iwaizumi. An attempt to break his resolve. Then his tongue darts out to lap at the parts of his skin stained white, and Iwaizumi’s half fighting, half giving in. He feels so good, his cock is already hard and wanting to come again, but he’s not sure about having Ushijima seeing him like this. Oikawa lifts his head higher, supported by Ushijima’s grip on his rope, and bites down on Iwaizumi’s nipple, making him jerk and bite down hard on the gag.

“Let go, Hajime.”

Just the sound of his first name on his lover’s lips, so deep, so wanting, was enough to have Iwaizumi moaning silently, more drool pooling at the corner of his lips as he throws his head back, letting himself go as Oikawa wanted. No, _ordered_. This was power play, Iwaizumi finally realises. Oikawa was his dominant, and Ushijima Oikawa’s. Iwaizumi has no power, no say in this situation. What he can only do is to submit and accept what is given. He can only twist his head left and right as Oikawa continues lapping until Iwaizumi’s abdomen glistened with his saliva, none of his semen left.

“Good,” Ushijima says simply, and rewards Oikawa with a few hard thrusts and the man falls forward again, head against Iwaizumi’s chest. Iwaizumi’s painfully aware of how close Oikawa’s mouth was to his cock. If he could just manage to lift his hips a little… Oikawa’s pulled by his hair, away from Iwaizumi so that his back was pressed tightly against Ushijima’s chest, making Oikawa cry out as Ushijima’s length slid impossibly deeper into him.  

Iwaizumi struggles against his restraints then, missing the warmth of Oikawa. _So close._ He was about to come a second time. Ushijima raises an eyebrow at the sight.  Iwaziumi’s own hole clenches on the toy inside him; he _wanted_ to be fucked.

 “Iwaizumi, I never knew you were the needy type in bed.”

Iwaizumi found his shame in those words, blushing. Because Ushijima was right. Iwaizumi never knew he was this needy either. If he didn’t have the gag, he’d probably beg to be fucked, to be allowed to come, if he was asked to. When it was just him and Oikawa, there were never any “rules” when it came to sex despite all their experimenting. Everything was about bringing each other to climax. But _this…_

“Iwaizumi.” The commanding tone, the kind you’d hear from a coach on the court, from someone with power, had Iwaizumi looking up to be greeted with a pulsing cock. Not just anyone’s, _Oikawa’s_. In the short course of time between Ushijima’s previous sentence and the last, he’d flipped Oikawa onto his back and pressed his legs so far back his kneecaps touched the bed, and Iwaizumi had a perfect view of not only Oikawa’s cock, but also where his hole was clutching tightly onto Ushijima’s cock. “I think you should return Oikawa’s favor. Suck him.”

Iwaizumi wasn’t allowed any time to take in the sight when the cock was shoved into his mouth without warning at Ushijima’s pace, the gag just holding his mouth wide enough that his teeth lightly grazed the length. Oikawa, seemingly loving the new sensation rewarded to his front, began thrusting his hips wildly whenever he could. _Fuck, I knew Oikawa was a wild one. But this fucking Ushijima…_ He was on a whole new level, relentlessly thrusting into Oikawa from the back, which in turn caused Oikawa to fuck Iwaizumi’s mouth even harder. Thank God for his nonexistent gag reflex. 

The whole time Ushijima’s looking down at them both like he owned them, his face still the same stone face he always wore. Iwaizumi found himself loving the thought of being owned by Ushijima, the possibility of being given the chance to attempt at ripping off that stiff mask.

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan…” Oikawa moans, and Iwaizumi knows he’s close. _Yes,_ he thinks. He wants Oikawa to come in his mouth. Then for the second time that night, Oikawa’s torn away from him, his cock, still wet with Iwaizumi’s saliva just a step away. Iwaizumi doesn’t know whether he’s more thankful that he can finally breathe, or more disappointed that he won’t get to swallow Oikawa’s seed. Oikawa was straight-out protesting, swearing at Ushijima until the man silenced him by gripping his cock tightly, pumping it even as he drove into Oikawa.

For the first time Iwaizumi takes in the full sight of Oikawa’s bouncing cock, and his eyes take notice of a black ring at the base. A cock ring, he recognises. Oikawa’d tried to put one on Iwaizumi once, which earned him three full weeks of No Sex Allowed. Now, the idea didn’t seem so bad when it wasn’t put on him. He risks a look at Ushijima and their eyes lock. Ushijima’s next words are directed at Oikawa, but Iwaizumi somehow knew better.

“Oikawa, you aren’t allowed to come yet. What would Iwaizumi do if your cock becomes limp before you can release your seed inside of his ass you’ve so generously prepared beforehand?” More than the thought of what was to come itself, Iwaizumi felt his heart thump and cock throb at Ushijima’s dirty talk. “Hold your legs open for me.”

“Yes, daddy. I’m sorry for being a bad boy, daddy.” Oikawa keeps his legs as they are when Ushijima removes his hands and whimpers when Ushijima’s calloused hands brush past his nipples before sliding back up, pinching and tugging on them roughly even as he continued fucking into him. Short, needy moans escaped Oikawa’s lips as he arched his back as much as he could, wanting his nipples to get whatever attention they could.

God, the sight of his lover being submissive, so unlike his usual cheeky self, being dominated by another was so arousing Iwaizumi almost came right there and then again. But he can’t, not before he’s sure he can. That’s one of the rules Ushijima has made clear, and he doesn’t think he minds it. In fact, he might just be a little curious about what would happen if he disobeyed Ushijima.

Thinking that, Iwaizumi shifts his hips on the chair, fucking himself on the dildo. Well, the stimulation wasn’t hard enough to be called fucking, but he’ll take what he can get, since the one who’s supposed to be fucking him was busy getting fucked. Ushijima, being the sharp eagle he was, missed nothing and chuckles at Iwaziumi’s plight. His hand leaves Oikawa’s swollen nipple to tilt his chin upwards so his eyes land on Iwaizumi's bouncing genital as he tries to bring himself to climax.

“Look, Oikawa. See how needy your boyfriend is.”

Iwaizumi looks straight into Oikawa’s eyes, a silent plea. He takes in how Oikawa swallows thickly and knows it won’t be long. Just another push. Thankfully, he has Ushijima to help with that. He pushes Oikawa forward again, causing his head to fall off the bed and right under Iwaizumi’s cock, the huskiness of his voice making them both shiver.

“Don’t you want to pleasure him? Give him what he wants? What he needs? Fuck into his hole so mindlessly he doesn’t care about anything else but your cock in his ass, like how I did to you?” This time Iwaizumi swallows, wondering just what they had been up to while he was out. He’s unsure whether he’s jealous of Ushijima or the fact that they actually made out without him.

Oikawa visually twitches at the thought, wriggling against Ushijima’s grip around his hips, keeping him in place. “Yes. Yes, daddy, I want to fuck him so bad, want to come inside him, mark him mine as you did to me. Please, daddy.”

Iwaizumi rocks the chair along with his hips harder, completely agreeing with Oikawa on something for once. _Fuck me._

“I suppose you could, if you want it that badly,” Ushijima comments with disinterest, as though he wasn’t the one who brought up the idea to begin with. “But you have to follow my instructions exactly, or don’t even think about being able to come another time tonight. Understand?”

Oikawa nods enthusiastically, his gasps kept short at Ushijima’s lazy, shallow thrusts. He’s more than willing if it meant being able to fuck his needy boyfriend and pleasing Ushijima at the same time. “Yes, daddy.”

“Now, I’m going to pull out of you, and I want you to present yourself to Iwaizumi as I get things ready before you can enter him. I want your ass high and close enough that he’s able to fuck you with his tongue if he wishes to, and you are not to protest his actions.”

Oikawa shivers with anticipation at the thought of having his ass in the air for his bottom, who’d he bent over the very same bed he was now being fucked on and made him orgasm countless times, to do as his please. Iwaizumi shivers at the thought of being able to do just that. It was high time for him to redeem himself after the last time he’d failed so miserably as the top.

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good.” Ushijima gives Oikawa a few final thrusts and twerks of his nipple for good measure before finally sliding out, Iwaizumi’s eyes were glued to the process, not wanting to miss even a second to watch how Ushijima slid out of Oikawa easily. He was huge, even larger than Oikawa, and damn was that Shittykawa big by standard. To think that very same Oikawa had such a long, thick cock inside him for so long… Iwaizumi’s not sure he can last before Oikawa even enters him.

Oikawa, remembering Ushijima’s orders, immediately turned and dropped himself on the mattress so his rear end was facing Iwaizumi. Then, he wriggled to get himself comfortable before he lifted his hips, face angled so he could tell whether it was at eye-level with Iwaizumi’s mouth.

The first thing Iwaizumi sees is Oikawa’s entrance, which was twitching and swollen from taking such a large cock in fully for his first time (the time with him didn’t count, considering how Iwaizumi didn’t even manage to get his entire length in). Next, his cock, hard and hanging loosely between his legs, and Iwaizumi shudders at the thought that it’d be filling him soon. Then there were his buttcheeks, the right cheek a stinging red. Iwaizumi’s breath hitched at the sight. Ushijima had been spanking Oikawa. And he wasn’t there to witness it.

Feeling ridiculous about the part of him that was upset that he wasn’t the one to give Oikawa his first experiences with such things, he darts out his tongue and gives Oikawa’s rear a long, through lick and the man squirms. “No– Iwa-chan– If you do that–”

Finding himself enjoying the fresh reaction, Iwaizumi gives another lick, this time harder, circling the tightening ring of muscles, lightly probing it.

“No, Iwa-chan, please–”

Iwaizumi pushes his tongue into Oikawa’s warmth.

“Ah!” Oikawa’s hips jerk upwards, and Iwaizumi’s tongue slides out before he can even get a good taste. _What the hell_ , he wants to shout but is unable to.

“Oikawa, I believe I asked you to be still.” At Ushijima’s voice, Oikawa freezes and the muscles he tensed relaxes immediately. Iwaizumi sees then why Oikawa was so reluctant. Having forced his hole open, even just a little, he could see cum was beginning to leak out of Oikawa. Ushijima’s come. It’s another man’s come, and Iwaizumi should be angry, but it only served to arouse him more.

“Don’t look, Iwa-chan…” it was more embarrassing than Oikawa thought it’d be. Ignoring him, Iwaizumi slid his tongue into his entrance again, greedily swallowing whatever amount of Ushijima’s come escaped the small, puckered hole.

“Iwaizumi, stop.”

Though reluctant, Iwaizumi obeyed, retrieving his tongue. It was clear to him who was at the top of the command chain. He was so engrossed he didn’t realise Ushijima had repositioned him on the chair; his calves were now tied on either side on his head, so his cock and filled ass were in full view, a position he’s new to. Ushijima doesn’t notice Iwaizumi as he tests the new position, which was uncomfortable though bearable, now fully focused on Oikawa.

“Oikawa, did I say you could let my come leak out of you?”

The reply was instant, meek, all shame long fed to the dogs. “No, daddy. Sorry, daddy.”

“Do you think a bad boy like you still deserves to get to fuck Iwaizumi?” Ushijima steps forward and grabs Oikawa’s cheeks, spreading them so even more of his seed flows out, enjoying how Oikawa tried to contract his hole to keep it in. He keeps his face down on the mattress,

“Daddy, please. I need to fuck Iwa-chan so bad. I need to feel him around my cock. Please, daddy, I’d do anything!”

“Anything?”

“Anything!” Oikawa confirms.

“Well, in that case…” Iwaizumi watches as Ushijima slides his hand under their bed for a box he didn’t recognise, pulling out a golden plug and a remote. “Maybe I’ll plug you up as you fuck into Iwaizumi. Can’t have my come leaking out of you and dirtying your new mattress, yes?”

Iwaizumi swears he sees Oikawa rolls his hips higher at that, welcoming the thought.

“…But that doesn’t really sound like a punishment, does it?” Ushijima ponders to no one in particular as he slides the plug into Oikawa without much resistance, tugging at the end to make sure it’s secure. “Don’t let it fall out,” he warns and Oikawa happily clenches down on the plug. Ushijima then turns and finally, finally his attention’s on Iwaizumi. But then he reaches and pulls out the dildo from his ass in a single action, leaving him gaping at the loss. His calves kick forward uselessly, his curses coming out as _oof_ s and _mmfh_ s.

Ushijima chuckles. “Don’t worry. I need to pull this out before I can get the real thing into you.” Turning the vibration off, he tosses the toy far back in the bed and tugged Oikawa again by the ropes off the bed so he stands on shaky legs, aligning his cock with Iwaizumi’s entrance. Oikawa rubs against it as much as he’s allowed, clearly as desperate as Iwaizumi felt.

“Daddy, daddy, please. I need him now.”

Ushijima waits for a moment before giving his consent, a clear reminder of his power in the bedroom “Very well. You may enter Iwaizumi.”

With a drawled out _thank you_ , Oikawa finally sinks into Iwaizumi as Ushijima sits on the edge of their bed, enjoying how the two submissives were having sex. He especially liked how the plug in Oikawa’s ass stood out in the dim light. He watches as they pant into each other, smiling at how slick Iwaizumi must be from all the preparing done earlier at the sounds made with every thrust. Iwaizumi comes on the third thrust and the way his hair was damp from sweat, the way he threw his head back and his entire body jolting looked somehow gorgeous in Ushijima’s eyes.

Then he recalls what he planned to do.

“Oikawa.”

“Yes, daddy?” It comes out as a pant as Oikawa picks up his pace, loving how Iwaizumi always clenched down on him after he comes, driving him closer to a climax he doesn't know whether he'll receive.

“Do you remember what I said about your punishment?”

He twitches inside Iwaizumi at the possibilities. “Yes, daddy.”

Ushijima presses a button on the remote he had collected along with the plug, and Oikawa’s hip fumble with a loud, filthy moan.

“Fuck, fuck, daddy! Fuck!” His thrusts become wilder, even animalistic even as the man beneath him goes limp, drained from climaxing time and again, feeling dirty as his own come mixed with his sweat and loving it. Oikawa fucks Iwaizumi with all he has, all he can offer with hands bound.

“You’ve been very bad, ignoring me and focus all your attention on Iwaizumi.”

“I’m sorry, daddy,” Oikawa sobs out, wanting to come but unable to with the cock ring still intact. “Please forgive m–”

Ushijima raises his hand high and a slap echoes through the room. Oikawa fumbles again, knowing his left cheek was turning red from the slap. Iwaizumi was on full alert now, tongue out of his mouth as he pants, drool dripping down past his nipple, his abdomen, all the way down to his chair when Oikawa went ball deeps at the slap.

A second slap. Then a third. Followed by a fourth, and more that Iwaizumi couldn’t be bothered to count, coming again as Oikawa’s jerk of the hips causes his cock to hit his prostate continuously, adding on to the mess he already made of himself.

“Daddy, daddy please. I’m really sorry. I won’t ever do it again, so please, let me cum!” Oikawa chokes out, on the verge of tears. He needed release so badly. 

Another slap, harder than the rest. “What makes you think there will even be a second chance?”

“Because I love you, daddy! I want to do this again with you!”

Oikawa doesn’t even register his own words before Ushijima’s hand reaches for the cock ring, releasing it and Oikawa’s immediately ramming into Iwaizumi, who shudders and squeezes down on Oikawa, milking him as he came hard. God, yes, _yes,_ finally, the heat Iwaizumi felt inside him satisfied him. Ushijima gently pulls Oikawa and his now limp cock slides out with a soft pop as Iwaizumi tried to keep all the come inside of him. He watches with dazed eyes Ushijima kissing Oikawa and praising him as he releases the plug and his own come leaks out without restrain now that he was too tired.

“You did good, Oikawa. You satisfied your partner so well. You were so good.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t know what happens next, because he’s too wasted to care. He faintly feels himself being untied and carried easily onto the bed, and he opens his mouth to say something before he drifts off.

 When he wakes up the next day, he was tucked in bed next to Oikawa. There were no restraints, no Ushijima, and Iwaizumi wonders if everything had been a dream until he sees the rope marks along his chest and wrist, the same for Oikawa. He feels his used ass throbbing with need at the thought of what happened, because it definitely needs to happen again. And soon.


	2. Want to be your Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last thing ushijima expected is what he gets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after that first chapter i lost the feeling for writing smut but i just gained it back so here i am.. chapter 2... what am i even doing with life...

Ushijima’s unsure of what he was expecting when he knocked on the poorly decorated door, but Oikawa with a leather collar around his neck certainly wasn’t one of them.

“Come on in, Ushiwaka-chan.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When he received a text from Oikawa to meet, he was so sure it’d be to reprimand him about going too far. He was prepared to apologise; he even bought a gift for them to express his sincerity. After all, the deal with Oikawa was just to tease him a little while Iwaizumi watched, to test whether he’s into exhibitionism and voyeurism, to be bound, helpless, and get used like a fucktoy. 

Yet, Ushijima had lost control and ended up fucking Oikawa. Ended up on top of the fuckchain, with the two men obeying his every command. He doesn’t regret it – far from it – but it’s different for Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who are dating.

Which is more than enough reason that he’d be confused when he’s led into the very same bedroom they’d had sex in a week ago, a very naked Iwaizumi kneeling on the bed, a similar collar cuffed around his neck. The rope marks were faint on his skin, but still definitely visible. _Much_ more visible than that night, seeing as it was still daytime. On the dresser were handcuffs, a twin lock leash, gags, cock rings and dildos of several sizes. Amazing how it could have so many BDSM items on it and still look like an ordinary dresser.

“…What’s this?”

“An invitation,” Oikawa answers. He’s trying to act casual, but it’s obvious to Ushijima that he’s nervous from way he links his hands together at his front, fiddling with them unconsciously.

“Invitation…?” Ushijima’s eyes slide from Iwaizumi (why isn’t he getting up from the bed?) to Oikawa.

“Yes. Surely, you remember _that night_? Rather, we’ll kill you if you said you didn’t.” Rambling on and on – another sign that Oikawa’s nervous.

Ushijima gives one firm nod to his question. “I do.” How could he forget? It’s only been a week… Give him a year, and he probably could still jerk off to the memory.

“--So this is like a continuation to that night.”

Now, Ushijima isn’t the type to show emotion on his face. He’s really bad at that kind of thing. But he was _surprised_ , and his eyebrows felt stiff as they raised to match how he felt.

“I… I’m afraid I do not understand what you mean.”

Oikawa frowns then. “It’s exactly as I said, Ushiwaka-chan! We’re continuing from that night! You didn’t get a chance to touch Iwa-chan then, right? Well, now you have it!”

That just confused Ushijima further, and he cocks his head to the side. “But are you two not dating? From what I understand, Oikawa, you –” _You were clear about how Iwaizumi was off-limits that day._

With what could only be described as a frustrated sound, Oikawa pulls on Ushijima’s shirt collar, forcing him to lower his head for their lips to meet. Only for a split second though; Oikawa pulls back quickly enough, but their faces are only a few inches apart. Oikawa looks straight into Ushijima’s eyes. 

“What I’m trying to say is we liked – no, _loved_ – that night with you! And… And we probably have really good chemistry! So we wanted to try again this time as a real threesome… With you taking the lead…”

Oikawa’s words had become a whisper by the end, his head lowered in embarrassment as he lets what he just said sink in. When Ushijima doesn’t move so much a muscle, the pounding of his own heart became louder and louder. Of course he and Iwaizumi’d discussed the possibilities of Ushijima refusing, but… A hand touches his chin and lifts it up so he’s met with a pair of sharp, dark olive eyes, and when Ushijima speaks Oikawa can feel the soundwaves from his fingertips.

“On the bed. All fours. Both of you.  _Now_.”

“Y…” It takes one second for Oikawa to recover his composure. “Yes, master.” Then he’s stripping and stumbling for the bed to Iwaizumi’s left on his stomach, hips raised high in the air. Iwaizumi followed suit, albeit seeming a little more reluctant than Oikawa to put himself in such an embarrassing position. Ushijima soon sees why – between both their buttcheeks rest a tail plug, the same black of their collars, inserted fully. Add on their hard, throbbing cocks hanging for him to see… A predatory groan escapes his throat as he takes slow steps towards the bed, teasingly… away towards the dresser to examine the toys.

“I’m pleased to see you’ve prepared yourselves for me. Now, a question: What do you hope to get out of this? Oikawa?” Ushijima purposefully avoids asking Iwaizumi; the man was still too tense for his liking, he’ll have to find a way to help him relax. Oikawa, on the other hand, seemed perfectly at ease.

“For you to use us as you please, master. To make us yours, mark us as yours with your come. Please, master.”

Ushijima gives a low grumble of approval as he spots a book titled  **Kinky Sex #101: Pet-play!** buried beneath the toys.  _So it’s pet-play this time?_

“Seems you’ve studied well. If you put the skills you’ve learnt here to good use, perhaps I will consider giving you what you want.”

“Thank you, master.”

Ushijima picks up a bottle of lube that’s labelled as Glowing!! and squeezes out just a little – it really did glow! He finds himself intrigued at this new find; he’d never used glowing lube before. He wondered how the two’s insides would look with it leaking out of them, and promises himself to do just that soon. Before that. “What is your safeword?”

“Ain’t one.” It’s Iwaizumi that answers this time.

“None?” Ushijima can’t hide the surprise in his voice.

“Just this time, do as you please… Master.”

Ushijima can’t even begin to guess what that meant. Oikawa and Iwaizumi together were a mystery. Is this a test on trust? He shakes his head, he’s thinking too much; he was just here to deliver whatever they wanted. There was, however, something about hearing the word from Iwaizumi, who Ushijima had only known to be Oikawa’s boyfriend, and someone who didn’t think highly of him.

“…Very well.” Ushijima tosses the bottle of lube onto the bed and grabs a chair – the tall kind one would find by the counter of a bar –  choosing to settle two feet away from the bed, in the centre of the room where he’d get a good view of what was about to happen.

“Then, I will start with Iwaizumi this time, since I didn’t get to fuck you that night. Unfortunately, I’m not fully hard yet.” They all know that’s bull – Ushijima’s hard as a rock, his erection bulging from between his legs, but no one points it out. It’s all part of the play. 

“So,” he makes sure to take a pause before continuing, “I will need you two to put up a show to get me aroused. I don’t want either of you coming before I enter you now. You can do that, can’t you?”

“Yes, master.” It’s clear then, what the lube is for. Oikawa rolls onto his back and Iwaizumi climbs on top of him so they’re in the 69 position, Iwaizumi’s rear towards him. Ushijima doesn’t blink even as Iwaizumi takes Oikawa into his mouth with the latter poking at Iwaizumi’s plug while fondling with his balls. More accurately, he didn’t want to miss a single thing, not when it’s still so bright out and he can see _everything_. Like how Iwaizumi moans around Oikawa’s cock as his boyfriend angles gentle thrusts towards his prostrate, and with every thrust Oikawa’d give his balls a hard squeeze.

Seemingly unwilling to be the only one on the receiving side, Iwaizumi kisses the tip of Oikawa’s cock before nibbling his way down to his balls, causing Oikawa to visibly shiver. Iwaizumi smiles triumphantly even as he returns to sucking. Loudly. It doesn’t take long before they’re both writhing in pleasure, and Ushijima watches closely even as he strokes himself through the fabric, waiting… They were clearly not strangers with each other’s bodies. 

“Stop.”

The freeze is instant; the hand that’s been pushing the plug as deep as it can reach Iwaizumi’s insides drop, and said man instantly pulls his mouth away from Oikawa’s cock with a gasp, drool dribbling down the impressive hardness. Ushijima’s fully aware of how close they were to coming, which is exactly why he stopped them. 

“Iwaizumi, come here.” Ushijima removes all his clothing piece by piece, folding them neatly before setting them next to the chair, his nonchalance a hint that he expects his order to be obeyed without question. He isn’t disappointed -- Iwaizumi rolls off Oikawa obediently and takes small but quick steps towards Ushijima, somewhat embarrassed about his erection and the plug settled deep in him which made it hard to walk. 

“Stay there and watch,” Ushijima orders Oikawa who whines but sits on his knees anyway. Eventually Iwaizumi reaches Ushijima and at his instructions straddle him, the chair so tall that his feet doesn’t even touch the carpet, at the same time so close in proximity that the precum from his cock smears a sticky line down Ushijima’s stomach. At his back, he can feel the throbbing heat of Ushijima’s own cock against his buttcheeks.

Ushijima leans forward to kiss Iwaizumi’s ear softly. “Good boy,” he whispers so only Iwaizumi can hear before proceeding to kiss one cheek, then the other, followed by covering his lips with his own in a slow, deep kiss. Iwaizumi seems surprised, as though Ushijima should be repulsed that he’d just been sucking a dick, but he wasn’t. When he’s sure Iwaizumi’s fully focused on the kiss, Ushijima slides one hand down his waist, to the back, feeling for the plug before pulling it out in one swift motion, much like that night. Iwaizumi gasps into Ushijima’s mouth as the plug drops onto the carpet the same time his cock slides inside, giving Iwaizumi no chance to even feel the loss.

If Oikawa’s was impressive, Ushijima’s would be… be… _massive_. Yes, that’s the only word for it, and it’s the word that crosses Iwaizumi’s mind as he breaks the kiss with a moan, hands wrapped around Ushijima as he gets fucked mercilessly. Thank God that they decided to use the larger plugs; Oikawa had first hand experience having it in his ass, and Iwaizumi’d seen it too. Still, to _be fucked_ by it was totally different – the thickness of Ushijima’s cock filled him completely, even stretching his insides further than what he was used to, in a good way. Iwaizumi desperately tries to match the rhythm of his thrusts, close to his first climax of the day.

“Needy, aren’t you? Do you always act like this when you have sex with Oikawa?”

Iwaizumi’s skin heats up at Ushijima’s words. He doesn’t. No, he does, but… Rarely like _this_ – it’d usually take hours of foreplay and teasing and fucking before he’s reduced to a mess, but here he is, less than 5 minutes into actual sex and 30 minutes on bed and fucking himself on a cock that doesn’t even belong to his boyfriend. And loving it. He suddenly remembers the guidebook on Petplay Oikawa had bought for them to study. Embarrassing, but it seemed to be working in their favor so far.

“Because… Master’s cock,” he pants out, remembering the instructions in the book, though the words are hazy.

“What about my cock?” Ushijima breathes against Iwaizumi’s skin above the collar, gnawing and leaving light, tiny marks due anytime soon. He’s going to change that.

“Master’s cock, feels so _good._ ” The last part comes out more of a yelp as Ushijima finally sinks his teeth into Iwaizumi’s skin, leaving a deep mark that’d last for at least two weeks, and the yelp turns into a hiss when Ushijima licks at the torn skin.

“What a perverted dog you are, Iwaizumi. Look at your cock. Look at how hard it’s throbbing after I bit you. Why don’t you show Oikawa how perverted you are?”

“No-…” Unsure whether the protest was regarding being seen by Oikawa or the removal of Ushijima’s cock from his hole, Iwaizumi’s easily lifted by his legs and spun around so his back is pressed against Ushijima’s chest, fully spread for Oikawa to see as Ushijima sinks back into him in one smooth slide. His thrusts get rougher as Iwaizumi tightens around him at the sight of Oikawa in a similar position on the bed, legs spread and fisting his throbbing cock while his other hand was reached behind to fuck himself however he can with his tail plug.

“You’re coming, aren’t you,” Ushijima continues his taunt, feeling Iwaizumi nearing his climax. “Coming from being pounded in your ass, right before your boyfriend. And you know what’s next? Him. I’ll be fucking him next. And after that, I’ll take both of you at the same time.” He adds a brutal twist to Iwaizumi's nipples towards the end, knowing from Oikawa that he likes having them get treated roughly. _Really_ roughly.

Iwaizumi does come then, the image of the three of them on the same bed and the brutal attacks aimed at his prostrate and nipples too much, with a cry Ushijima never got to hear the first time they shared a room, making a mess as he spurts all over himself, staining the carpet, even getting some on the chair. Iwaizumi, spent, is only kept upright with Ushijima’s arm around his waist.

The man kisses down his collar to his shoulder to his back, whispering sweet nothings Iwaizumi never thought he was capable of. He’s fleetingly aware of Ushijima’s hardness; the man had yet to come. Iwaizumi prepares himself for another round until he does, but without warning he’s lifted in a bridal carry which he weakly protests too. Before he even knows it he’s settled onto his side on the bed, the tail plug he doesn’t know when Ushijima even had time to pick back up sliding back into him, the size now too small for his looseness.

Ushijima doesn’t waste a single second -- he grabs Oikawa’s hand that was stroking himself and bends it so Oikawa is back on his hands and knees. Ushijima spreads his cheeks -- the area around his entrance was red, lube leaking out from the rough anal masturbating. Sighing, Ushijima raises a hand and brings it down on one cheek with a crack, knowing Oikawa _likes_ it.

“Oh!”

Another slap on the same cheek. Oikawa twitches, his reflex telling him to get away, but Ushijima’s hold on his other asscheek was the grip of steel. In his wriggling and surprise his hole unclenches and the plug falls out, and for a moment Oikawa’s insides are exposed. Embarrassed he hurriedly tries to clench up but a wet, lubed probbing finger prevents that.

“You’ve been a bad dog, haven’t you, Oikawa? Fucking yourself so roughly even though you’re not used to it.” The finger slides inside, the contrast between the cool sensation against Oikawa’s burning insides not lost on Ushijima. “The next time this happens, I’ll fuck you in public _with_ a plug inside of you.” Not that there’d be a next time, but again, all part of the play.

Oikawa gives a soft gasp of pleasure at the thought and the wriggling finally stops. In fact his hips raise higher, inviting. The lube soothed the burning he felt. Amused, Ushijima lets down another strike. It goes on for a moment, the probbing at Oikawa’s entrance, and occasionally a rewarding smack of his cheeks. Rewarding, because Oikawa enjoyed it. All while under Iwaizumi’s intense stare, eyes full of curiosity at how Oikawa was being opened up, a process he missed the last time.

“Master, master, master...” 

“Noisy, aren’t you?” Casually Ushijima reaches for a gag from the dresser -- how fitting, he picked a pink one -- and pulled it over Oikawa’s gaping mouth, the length just right so the ends click perfectly as the pants become muffled. This way, the sound of Ushijima’s fingers sliding in and out of him were louder, clearer, like the lube that shone. Iwaizumi leans forward to kiss the ball of the gag, and licks away the drool from under Oikawa’s chin.

“Perfect.” Deciding Oikawa’s ready enough, Ushijima pulls his fingers out and that was the only warning he had before the already throbbing cock fills him up completely. A soundless cry escapes Oikawa as his back arches at the sensation of being filled to the brim. His second time. Maybe because it had already been inside Iwaizumi, but Ushijima’s cock felt better than the first time they did it.

Or perhaps it was just because Oikawa wasn’t an anal virgin anymore.

Ushijima enjoys his view from the top, the submissiveness he was allowed. The way Oikawa’s arms were limp above his head, the way he had his face pressed against the bed and his drool staining the sheets, his body flushed in a deep red unlike his pale skin he couldn’t see in the darkness of their last night. By Oikawa’s side he could see Iwaizumi’s breathing getting rougher, his cheeks a subtle red, cock twitching as it slowly hardens again. Those pretty lips part.

“...ant...”

“What?” Ushijima didn’t catch Iwaizumi’s whisper, and he bends over, at the same time reaching the depths of Oikawa, causing the man to claw at the sheets. Ushijima paid him no heed, his thrusts regular as he strained to hear Iwaizumi.

“I want...”

“What do you want?” Ushijima questions in his deep voice. He doesn’t like repeating himself, not even when it’s with Iwaizumi, who he wanted to be gentle with. 

He watches as Iwaizumi swallow a lump before looking up so their eyes meet, his voice trembling as he speaks.

“I -- I want you to fuck me like this too.”

Do the surprises ever stop? The lust in Iwaizumi’s voice was so unexpected Ushijima felt the effect of it all the way to the tip of his cock, which in return caused Oikawa to jolt. To be honest, Ushijima hadn’t taken Iwaizumi for the type to enjoy being roughly treated. With Oikawa, perhaps he was willing. But to _want_ it? He almost comes at thinking of the possibilities, and so he takes a step back, pulling out of Oikawa completely with a pop, needing a moment. Oikawa makes some form of protest from the bed, raising his hips higher as though searching for Ushijima’s cock.

“On your backs with your legs spread,” he orders huskily. If the two were so willing, then Ushijima won’t hold back either. They hurry to obey, legs crossing as they part wide enough to see everything. Oikawa’s pucker, freshly fucked and still gaping. Iwaizumi’s tail plug, which was clenched on so it won’t fall out. The smell of sweat and sex heavy in the room even though only Iwaizumi’s come once.

Ushijima reaches for the dresser again -- this time he picks the leash. He links one end to Oikawa’s collar, and the other to Iwaizumi’s, then adjusts the length so they are forced to be in close proximity at all times. But that’s not enough. Ushijima picks up the cuffs too, and links Oikawa’s left wrist to Iwaizumi’s right. When the cold metal brushes their warm skin, they shudder and Ushijima chuckles at the innocent reaction. Still, they accept it without so much as a complaint, and to show his appreciation Ushijima rubs their arms and in turn suck on their ears.

“Master...” Iwaizumi twitches -- Ushijima notes to himself that his ears were almost as sensitive as his nipples, and he continues to nibble as he positions himself at Oikawa’s entrance again. The man spreads his legs even wider, elated. Pleased, Ushijima’s first thrust is deep, and Oikawa’s head fall back and he begins panting in rhythm with the slap of skin against skin. Ushijima shifts the focus of his mouth to Iwaizumi’s nipple, licking, nibbling, biting, and his hand went down to grip Oikawa’s cock, already dripping so much precum that he’s bound to come any second. 

Oikawa makes a noise as though he wants to speak and Ushijima immediately removes his mouth from Iwaizumi’s nipple so he can look down at Oikawa and he pulls down the gag to hear the man. Was it too much for him after all? Yet, the words out of his mouth were:

“B-Bite me, Master. M-Mark me too, the same place you marked Iwa-chan!” Groaning Ushijima bares his teeth and bites down harshly on Oikawa’s skin until he draws blood. Oikawa relished in the pain, add on a skillful twist of Ushijima’s fingers he’s coming, his voice a notch higher than Iwaizumi’s, head trashing but restrained by the leash, the liquid warm and sticky on Ushijima’s fingers. He lifts his hand up before their faces.

“Lick.” He was referring to the both of them. Two hot tongues dart out of their mouths to lick and suck at the come on his finger almost greedily until there was nothing left. Ushijima gives Oikawa a rewarding thrust against his prostate and Iwaizumi a tug on his nipples. 

It’s tough, trying to please both of them at the same time, but he enjoys their overlapping moans and groans as he fucks one tight hole with his cock and another with his plug, and he likes the way their hands are linked and their legs spread so wide and their bodies flushed, and most of all he likes how they are looking up at him with lusty, teary eyes, the only repeating word from their lips the pant of “Master”. Ushijima feels himself nearing. His raises Oikawa’s leg over his shoulder as his thrusts become harder, faster, deeper and Oikawa’s voice became louder, wilder, wanting as the new angle allowed Ushijima to reach new areas inside him. Iwaizumi is jerking his full hard length, watching and playing with his own plug as Ushijima focused on reaching his climax.

“...Kuh!”  Ushijima manages to pull out just before he comes inside of Oikawa, a mistake he couldn’t afford to repeat. Limp from the rough fuck he just went through, Oikawa’s leg drop and he’s panting even as Iwaizumi reaches his second climax of the day, his own plug slipping out. Ushijima joins not long after, a few strokes and his semen landed on the two’s abdomen. Shuddering at the warmth, Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s legs closed.

“W-Why didn’t you come inside?” Oikawa whines weakly as his uncuffed hand reaches down to scoop up some of the liquid.

“You’ll regret it,” Ushijima replies as calmly as he can for a man who just reached his climax. Smoothly, he unhooks the collar and removes the cuffs, setting them back where they belong. He looks at the mess they made -- it was worse than the previous time. He needs to clean up; he can’t stand it. But as he turns to grab a cloth, he’s blocked by two pairs of legs.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“To grab cloths so I can clean up. The both of you can’t move, so just stay...”

“Nope.” With a cheery note, Oikawa wraps his legs around Ushijima and pulls. Iwaizumi helps too, and Ushijima ends up on the drool/come stained sheets in between them. _What on earth..._

“Screw cleaning up right after sex. You know, Ushiwaka-chan,” Oikawa begins rambling again as he wraps his hands around Ushijima’s neck and pulls so their foreheads touch, though he’s lost the meekness from their sex. “After sex, lovers usually cuddle, sleep together, wake up together, _and_ make out some more. Not disappear off like some rapist.”

Ushijima blinks once. Twice. Lovers? “We... aren’t lovers?” He doesn’t know why that came out as a question. Oikawa rolls his eyes at that, and leans forward to suckle at Ushijma’s neck. Behind him, Iwaizumi does the same. Ushijima’s sandwiched between them, their scents mixing. He feels a little out of place; he has never done this sort of thing with anyone he had sex with. Let alone these two, who matched each other perfectly.

“If you’d like,” Oikawa murmurs in his ear. “We can be lovers starting now. The three of us.”

A place for him when there is none? Ushijima is more than sceptical. But he’s here, between them, wrapped in them. If he’s allowed to dream, then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry you didnt get their holes to be filled with ushijima's come but soon lmao. hard pleasing two guys at once as it is writing it i feel u ushijima
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it even a little?? chapter 3 when no one knows maybe when i finally become better at writing smut


	3. Want to be your boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa and iwaizumi tries to survive a month without coming to make ushijima their boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, VERY BELATED HAPPY NEW YEAR AND HAPPY CNY TO FELLOW PEOPLE WHO CELEBRATE IT!
> 
> honestly, school is killing me and submissions aren't even over yet but here i am sinning. this has really be in my drafts since 3 months ago, and i finally managed to finish it!! time to roll to bed and sleep cause its 2am
> 
> \---
> 
> OMG avarosa's comment reminded that this chapter has some... memes references for comedic effect. thank u for noticing and im glad u enjoyed this ;) the rest of u have been warned about the memes hohoho

More than anything, it was a dare.

More than anything, it was giving them a way out.

 

Ushijima was used to being a partner in bed, with one, two, even several people at a time.

To be able to share one with Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been a dreamlike experience. For the two to say they _enjoyed_ being owned by him was a wild dream fulfilled. And for them to suggest that he join them in their relationship…

That was why Ushijima came out with a just as impossible condition.

“If, for a month, you are able to keep that collar on and not have sex or come, I’ll consider.” Ushijima would be staying over for that period of time. And to be fair, Ushijima denied himself of that privilege as well. If any of them breaks the deal, he’s going home.

Ushijima, for what’s worth of his 21 years of life, most definitely had not expected them to accept. He swears their cocks even twitched as he spoke, as though the very idea excited them. Not for the first time, he found the two odd. But perhaps that oddness was something he needed in his life.

The month begins lightly. The first few days or so Oikawa, always the more relaxed of the two, walked about the house in only his boxers, wearing his collar proudly and even showing off the bulge poking out when he knew Ushijima was watching him. He was _born_ for this, and somewhere inside he was secretly hoping Ushijima himself wouldn’t last the month. But Ushijima isn’t an easy man. He would touch, kiss, but never lingered, and it drives Oikawa crazy.

Iwaizumi, having only ever been in a dedicated relationship with Oikawa, was more reserved at first, always subconsciously moving his hand to tug at the collar, or to brush his fingers along the mark Ushijima had left on him. But they were living in the same house. Ate at the same table. Sat on the same sofa. Showered in the same bathroom. Slept on the same bed.

By the second week Iwaizumi had gotten used to Ushijima’s presence, and the latter noticed how the man greatly enjoyed skinship, even though he seemed unaware of the fact himself. He tended to lean into either of them whenever they sat for movie nights, and always huddled close when they slept.

Ushijima starts his taunts mid second week. Specifically, on a Wednesday night, right after dinner – pizza delivery. Once he sees the dining area cleaned up he slips up behind Oikawa, tugs him by the collar and meets him with a kiss as he turns. Not the usual soft good morning, good day, good night kisses he’s been giving the past three days, but a demanding kiss, all tongue and teeth and dominance. Oikawa almost melts, the first intimacy of the month he feels right down to his very bones.

Iwaizumi returns from his shower and sees – looks away and blushes before taking steps to stand before Ushijima, tiptoe and steal his lips. It was always gentler with Iwaizumi, the two still trying to find the same wavelength, and Ushijima is always willing to work a little harder for the reward that waited at the end. So his hand reaches down Iwaizumi’s chest till he feels two perks, and he presses. He’s rewarded with a moan into his mouth and the kiss is broken.

“…Isn’t this breaking the deal?”

Ushijima only smirks. “The deal was only to not have sex or to come. No one said anything about doing other things.”

What followed next was exactly according to keikaku. Thinking that what they learnt was an advantage, Oikawa and Iwaizumi started making out whenever, wherever. Ushijima sleeps early and rises early; he catches them making out when he wakes up midnight to use the toilet, catches them making out when he comes to wake them for breakfast. They make out when they do the dishes; make out when Ushijima goes out to buy supplies for the emptying fridge.

Sometimes, he’d join in, ganging up with either to tease the other, or stimulate them at the same time. Ushijima focuses on teasing their weak spots; ears, collarbone, nipples, belly button, thighs, ass, whispering praises into their ears every time they moaned or jolted at his touch. He teased with the intention of making them come. 

By the final week their cocks are painfully hard, and the making out sessions lessened. Well, Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s are harder due to their inexperience with such situations, anyway. To deny himself his own climax while pleasuring his partner is normal for Ushijima; sex was hardly ever about him, only to bring his partner to climax. Sex with _love_ doesn’t exist for him.

Sunday morning comes, with only two hours before the promised timing. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are simply lazing around in bed after a light breakfast and quick shower, stripped down to their loosest pair of boxers to give their cocks room to breathe. Their breaths are, though subtle, quickened, chests rising and falling at a faster pace than what Ushijima have grown accustomed to. Oikawa has a grin on his face, and Iwaizumi almost a smirk when they see Ushijima enter the room. With their collars, it was similar to being greeted by his two oversized dogs as he returns home.

“It’s our win, Ushiwaka~”

Ushijima shakes his head, not fully convinced yet.

“It’s not. Not yet.” He proceeds to removing his own shirt and joins them on the large bed – they automatically make space for him, as if he really is a permanent resident of the apartment. The bed even has his scent mixed in it, and a soft growl escapes him as he captures the mouth of the one closer to him – Iwaizumi’s. The lips are pliant as they part without protest, allowing Ushijima’s tongue to enter and explore every part of the inside of his mouth. Ushijima feels Oikawa shift behind them and begin kissing down his spine, making him shiver. Being touched was also something new for him, though not unpleasant.

He switches over, turning to grab Oikawa by his collar and pulling him up for a rough kiss, feeding him his boyfriend’s taste. Oikawa is open with his greed and sucks at Ushijima’s tongue, wanting everything he has to offer. Iwaizumi’s hands come to rest on Ushijima’s shoulders as he nibbled at the nape of his neck, but not biting. Never anything tangible, not without Ushijima’s explicit verbal approval.

When their lips part Oikawa is the one who pushes their chests up against each other so Ushijima is sandwiched between the two again, a boner against his own and another rubbing at his back. A hand – Iwaizumi’s – reaches to the front to palm Ushijima through the fabric, curiosity shining in those serious eyes.

“Can… Can we suck you off?”

With how rare and how good Iwaizumi asked for something, Ushijima wondered how anyone could say no.

“Are you sure about that?” He tilts his head to let the two nuzzle against his neck and rest their neck on his shoulder, the hand on his bulging erection never leaving. Another playfully tugs at his pants.

“Surer than sure. We want to show you how serious we are, you big idiot.”

Ushijima allows himself to be tugged to the edge of the bed and have his pants pulled down to his ankles to reveal his length. Oikawa licks his lips while Iwaizumi swallows. They share a look and lean in at the same time to kiss the tip, causing Ushijima to twitch. He knows how hot it must be to touch him now when he’s _so aroused._ Two hands, one smaller and another rougher, come to stroke Ushijima gently, rubbing, testing. While they may have had it inside them, touching it was… different. More intimate. Daring. Almost like lovers. Almost.

“Fuck…” Ushijima allows himself a soft groan as Iwaizumi took him in his mouth, no doubt an expert in this field, and Oikawa’s hands went to nuzzle his nose down the base of his cock, licking and sucking gently. They take turns, sucking _loudly_ , moaning as if they enjoyed it, which Ushijima had no doubt they did, licking both sides, their tongues hot and wet and _so good_ , and he’s coming over their faces and into their eager, open mouths. They make a show of swallowing it down and Ushijima doesn’t think he can handle much of this.

“It’s so thick,” Oikawa muses, using his hand to scoop what was on his cheek into his mouth, tasting.

“Definitely thicker than yours,” Iwaizumi agrees, then his face is getting tackled by Oikawa’s tongue, licking up all of Ushijima’s come before the man can. It ends up with them on the side of the bed making out. If it were anyone else Ushijima might have left there and then, but this was _Oikawa and Iwaizumi_ so he crawls up behind them and experimentally rubs his heat against them. They jolt.

“U-Ushiwaka-chan?”

“I’m not breaking the deal, hmm?” Ushijima murmurs as he licks down Oikawa’s spine, at the same time rubbing Iwaizumi by the soft spot of his ear. He’s handed a fresh bottle of chocolate scented lube by Oikawa.

“F-Finger me?” Meekly, with downcast eyes. It was unreasonable how in that moment Oikawa looked so endearing, and in his haste Ushijima squeezes out more lube than necessary, and he spreads it around both their cracks which had, somewhere in between the moment he squeezed out lube and looked up ended up in his face, lips curling slightly up as they try not to squirm away from the intruding cold liquid. He smacks their cheeks gently.

“Hold still.” They still immediately. Ushijima ensures to tease them as much as possible, ever only brushing past the inviting puckers and choosing to knead the hard muscles which hid it well from plain view. Except, they had their legs spread so wide it was, in fact, in plain view.

He pushes a finger into Oikawa first, and a small smile forms when he sees the way his entire body arches even with the most shallow of thrusts. He’s so loose, and Ushijima wonders just how much he’s been using that hole the past month.

“Seeing you like this, I wouldn’t have ever thought you could fuck anyone, let alone Iwaizumi, Oikawa.” Not when he was making those needy moans, pushing back against Ushijima’s fingers greedily. Always so greedy for more. For as much as he can get.

“And to think just a month ago, I was wondering how could either of you possibly bottom for anyone, when now you’re both here, flat on your backs, wearing _my_ collar. For me to use. Mine.”

“Yours.,” Oikawa manages to drag out with his face buried in the damping sheets. “Feels good. More. Please,” then he adds, because he knows Ushijima likes the sound of the word on his lips, “Daddy.”

It doesn’t matter which word did the trick, only mattered that Ushijima added another finger. It’s more satisfying, the thickness and texture different from Oikawa’s, able to reach the parts he tries so damn hard but is unable to with his own.

Next to him, Iwaizumi is still. Patient. Ushijima knows how big a part control played in their lives, and that it probably extended to the bedroom as well, but it was still intriguing to watch. Iwaizumi, who is always on the offense, now silent and still in wait.

“Iwaizumi.” He uses a lower tone, one he observed got the best reactions out of Iwaizumi. “If you want something, you’ve got to ask for it nicely like Oikawa did, hmm?”

The man shifts on the bed, holding his knees closer to his chest so his hips rise a little higher. It’s subtle, but it was a big step for the two of them. “Please, Master.” A voice layered with want and need. Never would Ushijima have imagined Iwaizumi to call him Master of his own free will, or how well the word rolled off his tongue.

“Please, what?” Ushijima likes it; how despite the fact that Iwaizumi will probably never admit it, the man enjoys being pushed down and owned as much as Oikawa. Enjoys having Ushijima take the lead, telling him what to do, and what not to.

“Please use my ass as you please…”

 _As I please, huh._ That sure invokes many possibilities. First and foremost; a vibrator, perhaps. Ushijima reaches for the nightstand (really, every drawer is simply filled with sex toys and the like) with his free hand and picks it out among the rest. He checks that it’s working and spreads the lube from his fingers over the tiny egg before pushing it into Iwaizumi at the lowest setting. Wouldn’t want him coming, right?

“Master…!”

“Hmm?” Ushijima is smirking. He knows what Iwaizumi wants, but he won’t give it. Not yet. He hums to a familiar tune as he continues working into Oikawa, adding a third finger. He’s so loose that Ushijima can probably fit inside now without any problem. But no. That’s not part of the deal. There’s still… 20 minutes left, he sees from the clock. 20 minutes to tease them. 20 minutes left to The Moment™.

“Daddy, daddy…” Never in his life did Ushijima think he could be aroused from someone his age calling him Daddy. But his once again hardening cock is solid proof that it does, and he’s not about to complain.

“Daddy… May I, may I play with Iwa-chan’s hole? Please?” Ushijima sees Iwaizumi clench at the mention and gives his approval. Why not, right? At the worst, they’ll come while fucking each other and then Ushijima will leave, and their lives will go on as it did before this whole thing.

So their positions on the bed changes. Iwaizumi does a 180 turn and Oikawa climbs above him, still on his knees and with Ushijima’s fingers once again inside him. Iwaizumi ends up with his impossibly flexible body half bent and Ushijima’s cock hanging above his face. Seeing the question in his eyes, Ushijima nods.

“You can suck it if you want.” A tongue immediately darts out to start licking the tip. From the back Oikawa whines.

“Unfair, Iwa-chan!” Then he begins his rimming assault on Iwaizumi, tongue pushing the vibrator even deeper into Iwaizimi. The first time it brushes his prostrate, Iwaizumi gasps around Ushijima’s cock. 

“ _Shit_ – Goddammit, if you do that, I’ll come–”

Realizing the meaning behind that, Oikawa halts, tongue removed instantly. “Fuck, you’re right. I’m sorry Iwa-chan, you just looked like you were begging for it so I –” He doesn’t get to finish explaining himself, because Ushijima pushes in a fourth finger, the burning stretch so hot and dirty Oikawa simply has to buckle forward with an equally dirty moan, squirming when a perk nipple brushes against Iwaizumi’s erection.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy!”

“You like this? Having four fingers in your ass, fucking you like how you were so blatantly begging for it?” Because Oikawa was. Every time a fourth knuckle pressed against his entrance unintentionally, Oikawa would wriggle his ass expectantly, inviting it to join its three brothers in his heat.

“Fuck, fuck yes daddy, it feels so good!” Oh, God, Oikawa can swear he’s going to come. Then, “Daddy, please, please, stop! I’m, I’m going to _come!_ ”

The reply is instant, knowing full well what it means if Oikawa does. “Then come.”

It was an order, a command, and before he can stop himself Oikawa’s shooting all over Iwaizumi’s chest, trembling with a soundless cry when the fingers didn’t stop relentlessly pressing inside him.

“You came.”

He did. After a month of pure torture, Oikawa fucking came. In fact, he’s still coming, the pent up load finally finding release. He manages to seek out the clock in the room, and fuckfuckfuckfuck _fuck_! They still have two minutes before the promised time!

“I guess since Oikawa came, the deal is over.” Even then Ushijima sounded flat, and his fingers withdrew from Oikawa at last. It makes him feel so empty he clenches at thin air, but what he really wants is to turn back time so he can fucking stop himself from giving in to Ushijima. He feels the weight on the bed shift, feels he’s going to leave. He has to say something. Anything to keep him here.

“It’s not over!” He blurts out.

“Oh?” The shifting stops. “And why, exactly, is that?”

“Beause… Because…” Crap, now what? He hasn’t had time to think about anything. His eyes dart about anxiously, until they fall on the pink remote just an inch away from his face. That’s right!

“Because Iwa-chan hasn’t come yet! So technically, it’s a draw!” He smacks Iwaizumi’s left cheek lightly and feels the man nodding frantically, however nodding worked with a dick against your cheek.

“He’s right. It’s past the promised time now, and I haven’t come, so I win, right?” Iwaizumi’s tongue darts out to lick Ushijima’s dick daringly. “You can’t leave your boyfriend like this, with a vibrator in his ass when his dick is ready to explode and his other boyfriend who’s incapable of fucking him at the moment.”

Ushijima tilts his head, as though pondering. Iwaizumi has a point. A deal is a deal, but compromising he can do. “Then I’ll fuck _you_ , Iwaizumi, as a reward for not cumming even once this entire month.”

Oikawa releases his breath. Thank God, he didn’t fuck this up entirely. He’d never forgive himself if he did.Then Ushijima’s flipping him over and taking his wrists in one hand, pulling them over his head. He’s too drained to resist, and after some rustling he finds his wrists cuffed to the hook he’d specially ordered to be added above their bed. For sexual purposes, of course. But not on _him_.

“Ushiwaka, what…” Then comes the spreader bar – he doesn’t know where Ushijima found it, because they themselves lost it after an overly intense night many months ago. His legs are eased apart and cuffed to each end of the bar, and chains link it to where his hands are locked so he’s not quite touching the sheets. It’s Oikawa’s first time being restrained like this, spread out the way Ushijima wants, and he feels ridiculously exposed more than discomfort at the flexibility demanded of the position, despite all they’ve done.

“You came, so you lost the right to be a part of this. Boys like you don’t get to be a part of the reward ceremonies, do you?” More shuffling, and a cock ring slides over his limp cock, nesting just above his balls to complete the picture.

“What…”

“You’re going to stay here and watch as I take Iwaizumi, and make him come as many times as he wants until he’s spent. Of course, you’re not allowed to come anymore. It’s going to be like our first time, except this time you’re not the one getting my cock in your ass. Nor will you be sticking your cock in anyone’s ass.”

Eyes never leaving Oikawa, Ushijima beckons Iwaizumi over with his hand, and he crawls his way over, like he’s never done for Oikawa. Iwaizumi takes his time to settle himself as comfortably as he can between the two tall men. Namely, knees drawn to his chest, arms submissively laid on either side, face so close to Oikawa’s entrance he feels Iwaizumi’s breaths, and backside almost brushing Ushijima’s cock.

“Are you ready for your reward, Iwaizumi?”

With glassy eyes fixated on Oikawa’s empty, gaping hole, Iwaizumi’s lips part to reply. “Yes, Master.”

It’s abrupt, the pulling and tossing of the vibrator, the nanosecond worth of emptiness felt by Iwaizumi before he’s filled in one hard thrust. He throws back his head and comes with a long, loud cry. Fucking finally. He’s been dying for _this_. One fucking month without a cock filling him when he and Oikawa had fucking like rabbits almost every night before this, and he’s going to get as much as he wants now.

Ushijima, on the other hand, expresses himself facially. His brows are knit and his lips form an O, though there is hardly any sound but an occasion gasp as Iwaizumi tightens around him, a side effect of him having reached climax. Iwaizumi’s still so tight, having only been stretched by a vibrator earlier, and while he wants to enjoy the tightness for a moment longer, he can’t wait. So he goes against the flow which is Iwaizumi’s insides, sliding himself out till the very tip, pausing only for a short moment to feel the cool air tickle his erection, before slamming back in.

“Oh Gods,” Iwaizumi gasps hoarsely. He’s still coming, still so sensitive, and almost every thrust is a deliberate assault on his prostrate, and he wonders if he’ll ever stop coming at this rate. He thinks he won’t mind if he doesn’t stop, not when being fucked like this feels so damned good.

He manages to feel a tinge of guilt towards Oikawa in that moment, because he’s the one who suggested this to begin with, yet he’s above Iwaizumi now, forced to only be able to watch them. He dismisses the thought then, remembering how he was forced to watch Ushijima fuck him before he even decided he liked the guy. With a dildo and gag shoved into both his holes, no less. Yeah, definitely worse than his position now. Oikawa can handle this.

Even those thoughts flee when rough hands knead his flesh, spreading him even wider, pushing in even deeper. Iwaizumi doesn’t know whether he even has the time to moan or gasp before Ushijima hits him balls deep, but he tries anyway, and they come out more as choked breaths than anything. Iwaizumi can already feel his arousal peaking again; how is the man behind him even holding on? Is he even human?

Hands leave his cheeks and Iwaizumi’s hips fall, the only thing still keeping it up being the fucking that just keeps coming. Then his back is arching and he’s biting down on his lower lip because the hands are crawling up his front until they find his nipples and for the Iwaizumi now every touch sears and the burn reaches all the way down to his toes.

“Master –” _Fuck_ , because one second Ushijima’s pressing down on them, then the next he’s pinching them, tugging and flicking at the small pebs. Add a huge cock in his ass to that equation, and it’s no surprise Iwaizumi’s coming again. He’d worry about the mess they’d have to clean up later, but for now he just needs to catch his breath. 

“Just – a moment.” A month shouldn’t make this much difference, but it did. He can’t wait till Oikawa and Ushijima gets him back into shape, his cock twitching as he let his mind wander about the possibilities just for a few seconds. Speaking of which.

“So, we’re boyfriends now, huh?”

“Boyfriends.” Ushijima tests the word, so foreign to him. He still finds it unbelievable, that they wanted him. Wants him, to be a part of them. The weirdness of it all has him unconsciously rolling his hips lightly, making Iwaizumi give out soft gasps.

“Are we?”

Iwaizumi groans and it’s not from pleasure this time, but more of annoyance and his pushes back against Ushijima. The man jolts slightly, the movement unprecedented. “Just tell me whether you want this or not.”

Whether he wants  _this_? Of course… “Of course I want this. If you’ll allow me to,” he adds quickly. “Be a part of this.”

Oh, thank fuck. Ushijima has been eager, but Iwaizumi wasn’t exactly 100% sure he wanted the three of them to be a thing. It takes a lot of wriggling but he manages to flip himself over and it’s almost embarrassing to be looking up at Ushijima, the both of them stark naked, dick in ass. He wraps his legs around Ushijima, moaning when the action caused his cock to slide deeper within him.

“And that’s what we’ve been saying from the start. If we didn’t want you, we wouldn’t put up with this shit for a month. We want you, Ushijima. Heck, after this month, I think I might even be falling for you.”

That catches all of them by surprise. Iwaizumi, by default, hardly ever voices his affection, likes or dislikes. And Ushijima knows that, so a smile forms on his lips and when he sees that Iwaizumi squeezes around him, flushing at his own confession.

“…Me too,” a small voice comes from above, where Oikawa has seemingly been treated as air for who knows how long. It was so soft, so hesitant Ushijima wouldn’t believe it was Oikawa speaking if not for the fact that it’s his lips moving. Their eyes meet.

“I... I love you, Ushijima. It’s not even a joke. Don’t go?” Even Oikawa thinks he sounds ridiculous. From hating his guts, to having a one night stand to this, all within such a small timeframe. But then Ushijima leans over and his firm lips touch Oikawa’s trembling ones.

A kiss. A _real_ kiss, that didn’t stem from desire or sex instincts. Just from man to man, Ushijima to Oikawa, lover to lover. Like a kiss with Iwaizumi. His lips part and a warm tongue slides into his mouth, taking its time to explore the insides. He does the same to Ushijima, moaning every time their tongues slide past each other. They kiss for a long time, as if addicted to each other’s taste.

Beneath them, Iwaizumi lays silently, enjoying the view. If there’s anything he’s jealous of, it’s the fact that he’s impatient to get his first lovers kiss from Ushijima, cheesy as it sounds.

Eventually, Ushijima pulls away, though not fully. “If you say yes now and regret it in the future, understand that I won’t let you go. Either of you.”

They shiver at Ushijima’s words, dripping with power. That’s exactly what they want. Then he pulls out of Iwaizumi, helping the man up to shaky knees and they kiss too. Iwaizumi tastes Oikawa on his tongue and he can’t get enough of it. He thinks he moans louder than Oikawa, because heck does he love kissing and Ushijima’s just so fucking good at it. He nips and sucks, taking everything offered and more.

Suddenly, an idea hits Ushijima. “This is a special moment for us, then.” Two pairs of confused eyes stare back at him, not used to seeing Ushijima’s almost boyish tone.

“I want all of us to be joined together.” Their pupils dilate as Ushijima’s words sink in understanding. He turns to Oikawa first. “Do you want to be untied, or will Iwaizumi fuck you as you are?”

Oikawa doesn’t even need to think. “Take me like this. I want to be fucked raw and hard. Use me. Please,” he adds because he remembers Ushijima was the one who asked.

“Fuck, Tooru,” Iwaizumi hisses. His cock, once half hard from the kiss, now stands at full length for the third time that morning.

“Kiss me, Hajime.” 

He does, and they kiss. Their tongues mingle expertly, all too used to each other. They’re acutely aware that Ushijima is watching them, that he knows they can taste him in each other, and damn if it doesn’t make them hornier than they already are. Hands come to rest on Iwaizumi’s hips, kneading gently but firmly. Possessively. When he moaned into Oikawa’s mouth, the latter knew what’s up, letting out the same sound.

“Hajime, please, hurry, I need. Please.” 

Pleased with the way Oikawa begs so prettily, Ushijima pulls Iwaizumi away from him just enough to whisper in the man’s ear, “Today, right this very moment, he is yours to take, to claim, to mark, as you are mine. Both of you.”

“God, _please_.”

Because Ushijima is still in a dreamy state that he was given this, “Ask and you shall receive.” He plunges two fingers into Oikawa, giving a groan of approval when they entered without resistance. The entire time, Oikawa has been keeping himself open and ready for something he wasn’t sure was coming, and now he was getting his reward, accepting it gratefully, sucking Ushijima’s fingers into him.

This is all too much for Ushijima. It’s almost difficult with how hard Oikawa clamped, but he managed to get his fingers out, and in its place position Iwaizumi’s willing erection.

“Yesyesyes pleasepleaseplease,” Oikawa squirms against the cuffs the moment he feels Iwaizumi’s tip. It soon turns to frustrated whines as he realises he has no power here, can only wait for the permission to be given before he’s finally given what he needs.

“Master…” Iwaizumi sounds about as aroused as Oikawa felt, hands roaming him, stroking his inner thighs, making him shiver. His cock is just right there. If he’d just thrust forward…

“Master, may I fuck him? Please, I’ve been wanting this for so long.” Since the day he came before his dick could give Oikawa a good fuck, and even more after he saw the way Oikawa acted as he got his good fuck.

“You’re so good, aren’t you, Iwaizumi? Waiting for your master to give you permission to fuck your own boyfriend.” A free hand travels up his chest to pinch his nipple again, and it’s taking all Iwaizumi has to not come on the spot. He almost considers asking -- begging -- Ushijima for a cock ring as well, so he can take his time, but a finger probing at his well fucked hole has all his words fleeing.

At the front, Ushijima’s teasing Oikawa with Iwaizumi’s cock, until he feels the tip align with the entrance. With a single push of his finger into Iwaizumi, his cock is through the pleasantly hot ring of muscles. He can feel Oikawa opening up for him, the first cock he’s swallowed in a month and being only the second person on earth to feel what it’s like inside the man.

Oikawa gives a shout, and fuck, yes. Iwaizumi is inside him. Inch by inch, invading him in such a good way. Not as big as Ushijima’s, but because it was Iwaizumi, it was so fucking good and Oikawa needed more. He didn’t need to say a single word.

“Fuck him hard, Iwaizumi.” A second finger joins the first as Ushijima takes his time teasing Iwaizumi. His encouraging wasn’t needed apparently because Iwaizumi’s already going all out.

He’s wild, untamed, overcome by the fact that he’s finally fucking the guy he’s been dating since forever, and that the very guy could only hang there and take what he’s giving. He may, as Ushijima tells him, have a thing for being told what to do, but he enjoys being the one doing it just as much. But being the one in between? He’s already gone.

He just focus on going deep, deeper. As deep as he can, searching for the spot that he knows will have Oikawa screaming out his name once he finds it.

Then he does, and Oikawa does scream,. His head flails about and he struggles against the cuffs hard, Iwaizumi pummelling against same spot over and over. Just like how he always did to him. It felt so good it was torture, because the cock ring was a reminder that unless Ushijima said so, he can’t come.

Iwaizumi was so focused on Oikawa he almost forgets Ushijima. Almost. It was hard to ignore him when he hooks his fingers inside him and pulls them out just like that. It drives him crazy, and he knows what’s coming, so he slows his thrusts to allow Ushijima to get a fine grip of his hips, sliding his dripping cock back into wet, welcoming warmth.

All three of them let out a long groan, finally connected through dick in ass. Iwaizumi is sandwiched between him, unable to stop twitching. If he pushed his hip forward, he’d be sinking into slickness. If he pushed back, he’d be the one getting impaled. It’s an incredible feeling, and definitely one he won’t forget for years to come.

“Well? What are you waiting for, Iwaizumi?” Ushijima breathed into his ear. Fuck him, he’s definitely doing that on purpose, trying to make him come. “Aren’t you supposed to work as the middle man? Come on.”

A slap to his left cheek. Not too hard, but not gentle either, just enough to feel the sting and have his hips jerking forward, feeling Oikawa sucking his cock in like quicksand. He can’t believe they weren’t switching every day. Can’t believe he let off a chance as good as this countless times in the past.

“Hajime, God, please, I want more. I need more. Fuck me hard! Fuck me like how Daddy fucks us!”

That, he can do. Gladly. Even though there’s no need, Iwaizumi’s hands grab Oikawa by his drawn back knees, watching himself as his cock disappears into his kinky boyfriend when he pushes forward. Then his mouth falls open because Ushijima is pushing forward too, and if he wasn’t stretched enough earlier, he’s definitely getting stretched now. The only comfort he finds is the fact that yes, this month has affected Ushijima, even if it didn’t seem so.

For the first time since the odd arrangement, sex is quiet. No tormenting from Ushijima, no begging. Just groans and moans and grunts. Just burning skin against burning skin. The dirty sounds of slick and precum as a cock slides out and back in. Occasionally there is kissing, quick, hungry kisses that leave them breathless. Then when Ushijima’s damp hair tickles Iwaizumi’s neck, there are finally words.

“Bite me.” It’s like a dam broke, and Iwaizumi keeps repeating the phrase. “Fuck, Master, please. Bite me, mark me. Make me yours, _really_ make me yours. I want to come on your cock, I want to fill Tooru with my cum when you bite me.” He’s always liked marking during sex. Marking, and scratching. 

Oikawa makes a sound of approval. “God, yes, Hajime. Let Daddy mark you, then come here so I can mark you, then the two of you can mark me.” And then if Ushijima allows it, they want to mark him too. He allows it. He whispers something in his ear, then his teeth is scraping the collar to make space, sinking into Iwaizumi’s flesh, the same spot as last time, making him go wild at the mixture of pain and pleasure. His thrusts become animalistic, his hole clenching down on Ushijima so hard as he released himself, painting Oikawa’s insides white.

As if to stifle his cries, Iwaizumi leans forward and sees the exact moment Oikawa tilts his head, knowing what was coming, and bites down hard next to where there is the fading mark of Ushijima. He lets Oikawa do the same to him, bending lower so Oikawa can see where Ushijima’s teeth marks are, overlapping it with his own. He bites down harder, drawing blood when Iwaizumi’s hand reach down to stroke his long forgotten cock. 

“Master says you can come, Tooru. Do you want to come?”

“Fuck yeah,” Oikawa answers as hotly a man bound and having come pumped into him can, “You know I want to, Hajime.” And then the ring is removed and he’s coming, his second time that morning, holding nothing back. It’s a silent climax, voice breaking when he tries to cry out, and in exchange the rattling of the chains speaks for him.

Seeing the scene before him, it’s impossible for Ushijima to stop himself from climaxing as well, despite popular belief. His hands back on Iwaizumi’s hips with a steel grip, he gives two hard thrusts, hard enough that the man jerks and is chest on chest with Oikawa, then releases himself. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” it’s the first time Ushijima’s come inside him, and Iwaizumi has the honor of receiving his seed of a month’s worth, greedily accepting all of it inside him. Ushijima doesn’t know how long it takes, only that his grip is strong, ensuring every last drop is sucked up by Iwaizumi before he’s satisfied.

With one arm wrapped around an undoubtedly exhausted Iwaizumi’s waist, Ushijima unhooks the chain linking to the spreader bar, followed by the wrist cuffs, and the three of them fall back onto the bed still connected, Oikawa unable to support the weight of two fully grown ass men. Ushijima takes his time untangling them, first by wriggling his softness out of Iwaizumi, feeling the way he trembles and groaning when he sees the overflowing amount of cum dribble out of his ass.

He gently turns Iwaizumi over to his side so Oikawa finally has room to breathe, then he sees Iwaizumi’s come leaking out of _his_ ass. These two are going to be the death of him.

“Shower?”

“Later,” Oikawa sighs, rubbing his red wrists. Ushijima takes them, kissing and licking the marks he left.

“You know, you’ve yet to mark me.” His cheeky tone is back, and Ushijima smiles against his wrist. 

“Later,” he mirrors Oikawa’s words, and gets a light kick for that.

“Ass. But fine. Then we get to mark you.”

“Touché,” Iwaizumi agrees. For once, he’s not going to mention about cleaning up. Yet. His head is still swimming in fluffy white clouds.

“First, why don’t you plug us up then we can talk about shower sex with come all over the tiles?”

Goddammit. Ushijima needs to scrap all his plans after university now. The newly revised version would need to include Oikawa and Iwaizumi. His boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unless i suddenly see a godlike prompt, there's two more chapters to go. the next chapter will probably be quite long, and i can't wait for submissions to be over so i can come back to this kinky ot3???
> 
> thank you all for the support O)-(


	4. Want to be alone with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone time between ushiiwa, ushioi and oiiwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo here's a new chapter after xxxxx years, purely written on mobile so I'm sorry for any mistakes 
> 
> This chapter we have no threesomes, but instead 3 short parts with each pair! Basically, they fuck, and there's something going on, and bts which I didn't write, they'd be fucking some more.

It’s awkward. Kind of. Really, actually. A weekend, alone with Ushijima in their new apartment, big enough for all three of them. Their second week as boyfriends, and the first weekend alone.

Eight a.m., Iwaizumi is in the kitchen preparing breakfast, wondering whether or not to wake Ushijima up. Usually, that was Oikawa’s job. But the man’s off and away for a class trip in preparation for his final year project (his and Ushijima’s are already over, Oikawa’s major just seems to take things slower).

There’s the sound of lazy footsteps coming down the stairs and Iwaizumi can feel his heart start to race and his hole throbbing. They’ve had a good, long fuck last evening before Oikawa left, and honestly he’s still feeling it; hard cocks driving into both his holes, ensuring he’s filled up the entire time–

Fuck, it’s way too early to get horny.

A large frame wraps around his waist and Iwaizumi almost flips the eggs right off the pan. They are both half naked, shirts from the previous day sweat stained and tossed into the washer. Ushijima’s body is cool against Iwaizumi’s warm skin.

“Good morning,” Ushijima’s voice is a low rumble in his ears, making him shiver. Lips press to his cheek and he turns his head so he can give Ushijima a sloppy kiss.

“Mornin’,” he returns with a smile. “Go wash up, breakfast’s ready.”

“Hmm.” Iwaizumi allows Ushijima’s hands to roam; over his abs, brushing past his nipples and back down, repeating the action a few times. Then one hand slips into his briefs, searching. Fingers find his entrance, and Ushijima circles the pucker teasingly until Iwaizumi grabs his wrist.

“Breakfast first.” Shit, he didn’t mean for it to come out as needy as he sounded, but thankfully Ushijima withdraws his hand and makes for the bathroom.

The meal is eaten in silence, neither of them being chatty people. Usually, Oikawa would be making some form of remark about the food, and the table becomes noisy for three people. Iwaizumi didn’t think he’d want that, but he kind of does now. Since his unplanned “confession”, he’s desperately tried to avoid being alone with Ushijima, because it makes him so damned self conscious and the scene just keeps replaying in his mind.

Thinking about it now has his cheeks burning and Iwaizumi hurries to finish his meal. Saying his thanks, he stands and proceeds to wash his plate. What he doesn’t expect is Ushijima standing as well, and they end up side by side at the sink. It’s slightly overcrowded and their shoulders touch, mainly because of how large Ushijima actually is.

“Iwaizumi.”

The vibration travels all the way to his toes. He clears his throat before he dares to answer. “Yeah?”

“Are you uncomfortable alone with me? Should I… stay away or something, until Oikawa comes back?” It isn’t a question, rather a statement. Iwaizumi hurries to shake his head; Ushijima couldn’t be more wrong.

“No, it’s not that! It’s just…” _Because whenever I think about how I confessed to you when you had your dick in my ass I get all embarrassed like a high school girl._ How can he say that?

“It’s the first time we’re together alone, so I don’t really know what to do, of whether you’re okay with this either, so…” Close enough to the truth.

“Oh. There’s no issue, then. Because I’ve no complaints about being alone with someone like you.” The fondness in Ushijima’s voice is unmistakable and it has Iwaizumi feeling a little bad for worrying. He nuzzles himself against Ushijima’s shoulder, simply because his hands are soaked.

“Sorry to make you worry. I do enjoy your company.”

He gets a rare smile in return, and suddenly his briefs feel a little too tight. He gives a soft groan when he presses against the sink to set the plates where they belong.

Ushijima, noticing the small details as usual, takes Iwaizumi by the wrist the moment they dry their hands and pulls him to the living room. He sits on an armchair – _the _armchair – Iwaizumi standing before him. His heart races; is this what he thinks it is?__

“Strip.”

It’s become second nature to obey, and Iwaizumi almost eagerly pulls down his briefs to free his pulsing erection. Ushijima raises a brow in mock surprise.

“We haven’t even done anything yet, and you’re already hard.”

Because of a certain someone, Iwaizumi thinks but doesn’t say.

“Do you want to come?”

He nods before thinking better.

“Very well. Hands behind your head, and stay still.”

Again, he obeys, wondering what Ushijima has in mind. His breath hitches when, after a few teasing strokes, the warmth of a mouth closes around him.

Ushijima Wakatoshi is sucking his cock. Ohgodohgodohgod. Not only is the guy good at kissing, teasing and fucking, he’s an expert with blow jobs too. He just has to be perfect all round, doesn’t he?

It takes all of Iwaizumi’s willpower to refrain from thrusting into Ushijima’s mouth. It’s so warm, and he takes it so easily that Iwaizumi doubts he has a gag reflex, just like him. Ushijima sucks purposefully, coating the length with his saliva and tongue licking around the sensitive head.

“Master, I –” The word comes out naturally, and Iwaizumi flushes before he can help it.

Sensing what he means, Ushijima bobs his head faster, hands coming up to cup his balls, squeezing them as though urging him to release.

“Coming, coming!” Ushijima says nothing, just takes the entire length into his mouth and Iwaizumi shoots, his entire body jerking as he does, right down Ushijima’s throat. He sees as the man swallows, and it’s so hot he feels like returning the favor.

Ushijima removes the soft cock from his mouth, standing to devour Iwaizumi in a demanding kiss. He gives in without any resistance, accepting the taste of himself fed to him. He’d accept any kiss from Ushijima, the fucker deserves an Oscar for being such a good kisser.

“Turn around and get on all fours.”

If he isn’t going to get a suck of Ushijima’s dick, getting fucked is fine too. So he turns and drops to his knees, lowering his front so his ass is at eye level where Ushijima sits on the armchair. Why does this only come so easily to him during sex, dammit.

He hears the sound of Ushijima rummaging the drawer next to the armchair – one of their sex drawers. There’s three in total in the house, and this comes as a set with the sex armchair Ushijima is sitting on now, meaning it’s a chair used exclusively to meet their sexual needs. Hey, can’t blame 3 young men for being constantly horny, right?

Iwaizumi recognises the popping of a cap, and spreads his thighs further in wait. Cold liquid is poured around his crack, and he opens himself to try to get some inside him. He’s learnt over time that it helps with the preparation. Then a lubed finger is pressing into him.

It enters smoothly, Iwaizumi’s hole still recovering its tightness after yesterday.

“So hot,” Ushijima murmurs more to himself. Iwaizumi grunts in reply, focusing entirely on the finger digging into him. The finger isn’t out to spread him, it’s just _there_. A second soon joins, and there’s just a slight stretch before Iwaizumi’s panting for breath.

All too soon, they withdraw.

“Ushi–?” It’s too soon for the preparation to be over. Are they not going to fuck? Iwaizumi remains still, patient, even though his cock is aching for a second release. After God knows how long a moment, he finally wriggles his hips for attention and is met with a harsh sting on his left cheek.

“Fuck,” he hisses as he falls forward, completely not expecting that. Ushijima’s palm is large enough to cover the surface entirely, and Iwaizumi relishes in the stinging feeling. When Ushijima gives a sharp order for him to regain position, he stumbles to obey. Maybe he’s more masochistic than he thinks. Not that he’d ever admit that out loud. 

 Satisfied with Iwaizumi’s compliance, Ushijima drops another slap on the same cheek. Iwaizumi cries out shamelessly, knowing full well how he looks to Ushijima’s eyes: A grown man on fours presenting his ass, with a twitching hole and reddening buttcheeks and leaking cock. 

 “You wanted this, didn’t you, Iwaizumi? Begged me to spank you like I did with Oikawa like a filthy slut.” 

 “Yes, Master,” he groans in reply, the word once again coming out smoothly. Ushijima actually remembered. Then the slaps keep coming down on him; sometimes on the left cheek, sometimes the right, others right down the middle making his hole twitch. He doesn’t come, however – not before he’s given permission. So he just stays there and take what’s given, and _damn_ would he be willing to take it all.

When they _do_ take a break from spanking, Ushijima’s either giving Iwaizumi’s cock lazy strokes or rimming him or pinching his nipples. It’s all driving Iwaizumi crazy, and all he really wants is Ushijima’s cock in his ass and come from the sensation. So he begs. He’s not as pretty a beggar as Oikawa, but heck, he’d beg anyway.

Cheek pressed onto the carpet, Iwaizumi raises both hands to the back and holds his burning cheeks as wide as his body allows him. In the centre of it all, a twitching bud. He hears Ushijima’s breath hitch.

“Master, stop teasing me. Please, I need your cock in me now.” He parts his knees and spreads himself wider if that’s even possible. As much as he would enjoy another few more rounds of Ushijima’s palm coming down on him, he is too turned on with the need to be filled so fucking badly.

For a moment, nothing. There is no sound, no sign of movement behind him, but he doesn’t dare look. He’s so fucking embarrassed just by keeping his asscheeks spread to reveal his most private area, begging for a cock to stretch him wide, fill him to the brim, award him with a load of cum inside him. 

Plus, who knows what’ll happen if he turns, right? It’d be bad if Ushijima decides to deny him his cock and choose to leave him hanging. Logically reasoning with himself, Iwaizumi concludes that indeed, his best choice is just to keep as he is.

Perhaps it was the wind, or Iwaizumi’s simply over the edge, but for a second he thinks something slips inside him and he starts, hole and cock twitching. A slutty moan escapes him as the image of Ushijima entering him flashes past his mind.

It is then that the real thing does comes, and Iwaizumi’s moan escalates into a satisfied cry. Despite being well fucked, Ushijima’s size never fails to make him feel so damn stretched, and he loves to feel just that. The moment he senses that the tip has entered successfully, his hands drop to his sides, limp.

Hands roam from his buttocks, to his front, sliding up his abdomen to his nipples in a way he finds ticklish, until he feels Ushijima’s front pressed onto his back and the hands come to a hold on his shoulders. They’re so close Ushijima’s breath tickles his neck, and his cock balls deep in him.

Iwaizumi feels something soft against his ear. “Ushi-”

Without warning, Ushijima gives a strong thrust that hits Iwaizumi’s prostrate, and they come at the same time. Ushijima releases first, pent up from teasing Iwaizumi, deep into the man, causing an even more intense climax than usual from the latter. In turn, Iwaizumi squeezes down on Ushijima, milking him dry.

Ushijima doesn’t stop thrusting yet, pulling out and pushing in repeatedly, edging his cum even deeper into Iwaizumi, who just takes it because he’s so sensitive that if he moves a muscle he’d scream.

They both end up spent on the cold concrete in each other’s embrace, panting. Ushijima’s soft cock slides out, and Iwaizumi tries to angle his hips in a position that won’t cause the cum to leak out and join his own mess on the expensive marble.

There’s the sound of a camera clicking and Iwaizumi turns to Ushijima. The lens were right before his face and he raises a hand to shield his face, embarrassed. “What are you…”

“Oikawa told me to send a photo of our ‘sex aftermath’. I’m not sure what he exactly means by that, so I’m sending him your photo.”

“ **Wha…** Don’t listen to him! Delete that!”

“Oh… But I already sent it.” Ushijima turns his phone to show Iwaizumi, and shit, indeed a photo of him with a well fucked face was sent to Oikawa. Suddenly feeling weak, Iwaizumi rolls his way away for a towel…

 

* * *

 

Oikawa grins, the kind that would have Iwaizumi scowling in disapproval usually followed by hours worth of lecture in _seiza_.

But! That’s exactly why. Iwaizumi isn’t here; he has a club mountain climbing camp, the last before they graduate. It’d last five days, and while Oikawa is most definitely lonely, he has _Ushijima_ now, which also means he has more freedom in that sense.

Thinking that, Oikawa’s grin widens at what he’s about to do. Sliding under the blanket, he lets his eyes adjust to the darkness before crawling his way to the other end of the bed.

He knows he’s found what he’s looking for when he feels a lump. Smirking, he pulls down Ushijima’s sweatpants just enough to expose his limp cock.

Limp, but not for long. Oikawa wraps around it with his hand, and gives a test stroke. No reaction from Ushijima; he really does sleep like a dead log. Just like Oikawa wanted.

Deciding that it’s okay to proceed with his plan, he begins to quicken his pace, stroking vigorously and occasionally twisting his fingers or using both hands expertly.

It doesn’t take long for Ushijima’s cock to harden, even though they’ve fucked countless rounds in the afternoon till Iwaizumi had to go earlier in the evening (Oikawa wonders how his hips are even surviving).

Pleased with himself, Oikawa gives a peck to the tip of the impressive length. Now comes the tough part, which is to sit himself onto this massive size without help. He sucks in a deep breath.

“Alright Tooru, you’ve got this. You’ve already ridden this cock countless times.” He will succeed in the mission to get Ushijima’s expression as he comes, even if he’s unconscious.

One hand still on Ushijima’s warm cock, Oikawa reaches to his back with the other, closing his fingers around the ring of the plug in him. It’s been a thing since they moved in with Ushijima; usually after sex in the morning, Oikawa and Iwaizumi would remain plugged for the rest of the day for easy access whenever any of them get horny.

Which, by the way, is _always_ , because the plug keeps hitting their good spots but it’s never enough to send them over the edge so they’re left with painful erections to either settle by themselves, or to seek help from Ushijima (usually the latter because he’s always ready to comply and he’s such a good fuck).

Oikawa groans as he pulls out the plug slowly, taking a short pause at the widest part of it or he’d come there and then. He stifles a moan as it’s removed completely, dropping it on the mattress. His hole clenches at nothing, so loose that it feels empty. He thinks back to the afternoon, when Iwaizumi had his cock in him, and Ushijima spanking him from behind.

“Ugh…” Oikawa is so hard it hurts, and he takes extra care in folding his legs on either side of Ushijima and his ass right above the hard cock. With the blanket limiting his space, Oikawa’s own erection rests against Ushijima’s abdomen, staining it with precum.

He’s ready to sink himself down when the cover is suddenly pulled off, exposing him to the cool air. He looks up in shock, meeting Ushijima’s glowing eyes. A switch flips, and the table lamp next to their bed radiates a soft light bright enough to see exactly just what Oikawa’s doing.

“…What is this, Oikawa?”

“Um. I’m about to ride your coc **AH!** ” Hands spread his cheeks wide and Ushijima is rubbing himself against Oikawa’s entrance. The damn tease.

“So, you’re attacking me in the middle of the night.” Ushijima doesn’t sound mad, just amused. At least his cock didn’t go soft. “Didn’t get enough in the day?”

Oikawa shakes his head. “It’s not that. I just, ah,” for a second the tip slides into him and just as quickly it slides out before he can even savor it, “wanted a photo.”

“A photo?” Ushijima sounds purely interested now, though he doesn’t stop rubbing. It’s hard to concentrate on conversation when what you want is within reach, but Oikawa knows first hand that it’s impossible to move with Ushijima’s grip on you.

“Yeah… A photo of you when you come, ngh, to send it to Iwa-chan.” Well, in reality Oikawa just wants it as jerk off material, but sending it to Iwaizumi works too.

Ushijima seems to take that in for a moment, humming thoughtfully while pushing two fingers into Oikawa. He buries his flushed face into Ushijima’s shoulder, moaning shamelessly open mouthed. It’s easy with Ushijima, likely because he’s the first person who’s managed to get into his ass and make him submit.

“A photo, huh…”

 _Ushijima that asshole, thinking aloud like that while I’m…_ The fingers twist, hitting a good spot. “Ah!”

“Like the one of Iwaizumi I sent you before?”

Oikawa fucks himself back on the fingers when they come to a stop inside him. “Y-yeah, like that.”

“Okay.”

Seriously? That easy? Then what on earth did Oikawa spend all those days testing Ushijima’s sleep patterns for?

Those thoughts flee when Ushijima’s cock finally slide into him then, because fuck that makes anything worth it.

“I just have to come, right?”

Oikawa nibbles at Ushijima’s neck, biting down when he hears those words. “Yeah, so just stop talking and fuck me already.”

Ushijima stops completely, sliding out with a filthy wet sound. Oikawa trembles, thrashing about with hopes to fill that emptiness but is met with a hard smack to his buttcheek that resounded in the dimly lit room.

“That’s not very nice,” Ushijima murmurs as the hands switch to kneading Oikawa’s ass, and he finds themselves sitting up so Ushijima’s back is against the headboard and Oikawa is squatting. “If you want something, you have to work for it, don’t you, Oikawa? Didn’t I teach you that?”

“Yes, Daddy. I’m sorry for being greedy, Daddy.” With those dark, lusty eyes and soft, commanding voice directed at him, what else was Oikawa expected to answer? He knows they’re not playing now, but after so many rounds of sex together day and night, the word just slips out of his mouth naturally.

Ushijima smirks at that, mirroring Oikawa’s initial expression that night, and removes his hands from Oikawa’s butt, instead resting them behind his head. “Ride me. You’re not allowed to touch your filthy cock. I want you to come from me filling you with my cum, and I’ll plug you back up as you lick your mess clean.”

It was a challenge to not come just by those words, but Oikawa’s trained himself well since that day he screwed up, so he holds it in. But just barely. He holds Ushijima’s stiff cock in trembling hands and tries for a confident smile, “With pleasure, Daddy.”

Oikawa has to bite on his lips as he lowers his hips, Ushijima’s cock entering all too smoothly. He’s familiar with the feeling of being filled to the brim, yet aware that there is still more to go before the entire length is inside him.

True to his words, Ushijima remains completely still, not even twitching at what Oikawa’s doing. It lights a fire under the man, and on a whim he drops himself completely. Ushijima impales him, and he claws at the sheets as he lets out a loud cry. _Fuck_ , Ushijima looks unaffected which annoys the hell out of him but it feels so damned good. 

“What’s wrong, Oikawa? If you don’t move, I won’t come.”

“Y…es, Daddy.”

Moaning with every millimetre he raises his hips till the tip is probing at his entrance, then sinks back down as slowly as he can, repeating it a number of times to get the deepest parts of him accustomed to the stretching.

When he’s confident that he’s ready, Oikawa starts moving faster. He bounces up and down, hanging cock and panting breaths already off rhythm with the movement of his ass.

At that point Ushijima finally decides to stop being idle, thumbs repeatedly rubbing his hardened nipples. It makes Oikawa’s hips fumble, but what sends him over the edge is when Ushijima holds one nipple between two fingers and closing his teeth around the other, and tugs. Roughly.

“Oh, God!” Oikawa arches his back, offering himself. His pace hastens as he feels his climax closing, riding himself like a cowboy gone mad. “Daddy, Daddy more, more please! That feels _so good!_ More!”

What he gets instead is a harsh spank to his ass, which he supposes is meant to be a punishment, but he loves it so much he feels rewarded. “Oikawa, if you’re so loud, the neighbors will hear you.”

At that Oikawa follows Ushijima’s line of sight, and he sees that indeed, the balcony window is open wide, and he can see the house next to theirs with brightly lit rooms. He flushes at that and when Ushijima tugs on his nipples again he has to drop his head back on Ushijima’s shoulder, closing his mouth around the skin to keep himself quiet.

He hears Ushijima sigh at that, and he makes an almost whiny sound at the tone. “Oikawa, what did I tell you about stifling your slutty moans? If you keep doing things like this, I won’t come even till morning.”

“I-I’m sorry Daddy. It’s just because, our neighbors…” The neighbors they see almost on a daily basis, even shared a few drinks with. Imagine if they heard all of Oikawa’s slut like voice; how would he ever face them again?

“You need a punishment.”

Suddenly Oikawa feels himself flying – no, wait, he’s being lifted up by Ushijima. In a panic he squeezes his eyes shut and throws his arms around the man’s neck, wrapping legs tightly around his waist. The new and foreign position causes the cock inside him to reach new places he didn’t know existed, and Oikawa can’t help another loud moan.

Ushijima covers both his buttcheeks easily with his large hands as support, kneading and spreading them to expose his filled hole to the air occasionally. Then he begins walking, every step emitting moans and the dirty, squelching sounds of cock in a wet hole.

Then Oikawa feels a blast of cold air against his bare skin and he tightens his hold around Ushijima. Opening his eyes he finds himself –

“ _The balcony?!_ ”

Before that even fully processes in his mind Oikawa’s dropped onto the wooden bench placed by the wall. Taking advantage of his flexibility, Ushijima holds him by his thighs and bends them over his head, feet crossing over the railing and hanging in the air.

Oikawa’s naked, bent and getting a rough fuck out in his balcony with his neighbors just five metres away. The realization embarrasses him but is at the time arousing, and at the mercy of Ushijima’s cock he gives in, holding nothing back and chanting ‘Daddy’ like a prayer.

“You’re close, aren’t you? I can feel it from the way your dirty hole is squeezing tight. Why don’t you show our neighbors how you look like when you come?”

“What do you me…” Oikawa finds himself flipped and being lifted again, and Ushijima climbs onto the bench in a kneeling position. Leaning back he spreads Oikawa’s legs apart, and his dripping cock is exposed to open air.

“Daddy, this…”

Ushijima cuts him off again, thrusting deep and hard without pause, each time Oikawa’s legs getting pulled further back, showcasing not only his cock but now also his loose, wet hole with a cock shoved in it.

Oikawa can’t stand it. He wants to be heard. He wants to be seen. He wants to show this scene to the world. He wants them to see him like this, every shell pried off of him by the man fucking him. The man who drives him and Iwaizumi crazy every day, every night with his kiss, his touch, his cock.

He comes untouched, hands over Ushijima’s, legs spread even wider as his release fall onto the plants they raise in their garden, stain the railings, drip down his twitching cock.

Heaving Oikawa’s head falls back onto a warm chest, it’s owner breathing just as hard as he continues roughly thrusting and even though Oikawa is spent he can’t help the moans whenever his good spots are exhausted and then he feels Ushijima’s warmth filling him.

“Yes! Yes Daddy! Fill me, fill me up. Let them see, I’m all yours! Mmm…” Tilting his head Oikawa meets Ushijima for a heated exchange of saliva which he greedily sucks into his own mouth. Pulling his cock out Ushijima’s cum leaks but this time Oikawa don’t hold it in. Let whoever watches see this, see who he belongs to.

He hazily recalls spreading his own buttcheeks open for Ushijima later, but for what he forgets as he sinks into the warm bath.

 

* * *

 

“…Oikawa, just what exactly is **THIS**?” Iwaizumi lifts the hem of the frill material he is wearing, which exposes the panties that are hooked to his tight stockings. Feeling somewhat embarrassed when his lower half feels a chill, he quickly tries to pull it down past his knee.

His boyfriend on the other hand, has no problems putting on the whole set which includes gloves, an anal tail plug, and the iconic cat ears.

“Ushiwaka’s birthday present, of course! It’s in two weeks you know!”

“Well, yes, I know that but…” Iwaizumi’s frown deepens. “Is it really necessary to dress up as a maid?”

Not just a maid outfit, but the kind that fulfils sexual needs with the ridiculously thin material that’d tear if you so much as pull on it, and the so called skirt which is translucent and reveals the laced panties beneath. Not to mention the panties itself which is also easily rippable, like how he had to do it to stick the anal plug into him.

At that Oikawa pouts. “I was actually thinking something along bunny or nurse outfits, but they were totally out of stock!”

Iwaizumi just sighs. Again, he’s missing the point of his question.

“I spent a lot on these so you can’t back out, okay! We have a week before Ushiwaka comes back from his overseas trip, so let’s make full use of the time to practice!”

Right. Iwaizumi thought it was weird that Oikawa would want to miss a chance to fly to Europe to attend a wedding. So this is what he was up to…

“This is stupid. I’m changing…”

With a wave Iwaizumi turns back to the bathroom, but his wrist is caught and he’s tossed onto the bed with both arms pinned and spread on either side of him. Oikawa looks down at him with a smirk.

“Get off, Oikawa.”

“No way, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa grinds down on Iwaizumi, and even through the material he feels it and he shudders. “You’re so dishonest. See? You’re hard from cross dressing as a maid. Bet you were fantasizing the whole time you were changing about how you’d get fucked like a girl, weren’t you?”

Oikawa’s spot on and Iwaizumi flushes because it’s true and hearing it from someone else (and that being Oikawa) is even more embarrassing than admitting it.

Hands find their way to the back, and grabbing the cat tail, Oikawa begins to fuck Iwaizumi slowly with it. One, followed by two, then three beads are pulled out, before being pushed back in at a painfully slow pace.

When Iwaizumi struggles, Oikawa hushes him with a kiss. “Practice, remember?”

As usual, Iwaizumi ends up letting Oikawa do what he wants and they end up with lifted skirts and fingers stuffed in their asses through the hole in their laced panties.

“Iwa-chan… You look so good like this,” Oikawa comments as he adds another finger into himself, admiring Iwaizumi who already has four in him. “I bet Ushiwaka would rip those panties apart and fuck you into the sheets until you faint.”

Iwaizumi groans at that; for once, that’s an idea out of Oikawa’s mouth he approves of. Aroused, he moves his fingers faster, but they don’t reach as deep as a cock, and he can’t bring himself to climax like he used to.

“Shit,” he mutters, and removing his fingers, lets himself drop back onto the bed to catch his breath. He can still see Oikawa staring at his own reflection in the mirror across the room, practicing seductive poses. Honestly he doesn’t see the point; Ushijima would fuck their brains out either way.

Thinking that Iwaizumi gets curious about the effects of seduction on Oikawa. He’s never tried that on him, before or after they started to date. It just seemed ridiculous then, flaunting himself in front of his childhood friend. He’s only learnt it gets a cock in him faster after getting with Ushijima.

Tentatively Iwaizumi pulls his blouse down just enough to expose his nipples, parts his legs and pushes his panties to the side so his twitching pucker is visible. In a needy voice he whispers,

“Tooru.”

He feels his boyfriend’s eyes on him, and he lifts his head off the bed just enough to see Oikawa staring between his legs with hunger in his eyes, hands busy working his red angry cock.

“Tooru, stop that and come here. I want you to fuck me now.” He spreads himself wider. “I’m so wet and ready for you.”

“Shit, Iwa-chan. Since when did you become such a dirty talker?”

Iwaizumi manages to snort even as Oikawa lines his cock with his hole, “Well, it’s hard not to be when your boyfriends are as sadistic and kinky as you guys are.”

Oikawa grins. “Fuck you, Hajime.”

“Yeah, that’s what you’re doing now.” Iwaizumi’s own grin melts into a pleasured O when Oikawa sinks in. He’s so accustomed to the shape that his insides have been reformed to fit it’s needs as well as his own.

“Shit, I’ve missed your ass. And these nipples,” Oikawa adds when he notices them and decides to give them some love with his tongue. 

“Not my fault you enjoy getting fucked more than fucking me now,” Iwaizumi moans out and is met with a ‘shut up now’ kiss and he realises that yes, it has been a while since they’ve just fucked like this. The jingling of the bells around their necks only serves to make the whole process feel even more dirty.

But within that short timeframe things have changed, like how Iwaizumi’s willing to do things like cross dressing and enjoys spreading his own ass and begging for a cock. Or like how Oikawa has a thing for getting spanked and enjoys having a huge cock like Ushijima’s ripping his green ass.

And that’s why Iwaizumi feels no remorse when he pulls Oikawa’s body flush to his own. Oikawa grins, not knowing what’s coming.

“Getting into it, Hajime?”

Iwaizumi just smirks in return. Well, as much a smirk as he can give in his situation, and takes a moment to appreciate the firmness of Oikawa’s ass despite bouncing with every thrust.

Roaming a bit more towards the middle, he finds that which will be the key in executing his plan – the anal tail plug. Since Oikawa hasn’t used it yet, Iwaizumi doesn’t think he’s realised that it’s capable of vibrating.

He grabs the tail gently so Oikawa doesn’t notice, and tries to feel his way to where the switch is located. Not as easy as it seems when the world is spinning because your boyfriend’s one hell of a fuck.

Then he finds it and he pinches that area once, gives a short pause, then pinches it two times. He knows it’s worked the moment Oikawa fumbles and his body flushes a rose red as his pace goes wild.

“Oh God Hajime, what…”

Hajime twists his body slightly, and yes, the assault on his prostate is so fucking good he has to answer between gasps.

“Bet you didn’t know, the plug could, vibrate.”

“No, I didn’t,” Oikawa hisses when Iwaizumi tightens around him, “For knowing, I think you deserve an award.”

Award. At that word Iwaizumi perks up, drool flowing out of the corner of his mouth. If it includes spanking and coming, he’s all game. Then Oikawa’s hips come to a complete stop.

Reaching behind himself, Oikawa pulls out the tail easily, bead by bead. “But for using it on me like this, you need a punishment.”

The wet beads are pushed between Iwaizumi’s lips, stopped only by his teeth.

“Suck it clean, Hajime. Cause you’re using it next.”

Hajime shivers; it’s been too long since Oikawa looked at him like that. His mouth opens eagerly, and the beads reach down to his throat and nothing could’ve stopped the pleasured moan that escapes him. Oikawa doesn’t even let him rest, just keeps thrusting the still vibrating plug into his mouth.

If that wasn’t bad (good) enough, Oikawa resumes his fucking, going slowly, purposefully, targeting only Iwaizumi’s sensitive spots. Oikawa’s nipples rub against his own, and Iwaizumi’s pushing back, wanting more friction, for Oikawa’s cock to reach deeper.

Even with something stuffed in his mouth Iwaizumi’s voice is ear piercing loud when he finally releases, spurting all over both their bodies and the bed sheets he’s so long given up on keeping clean.

Hissing curses at Iwaizumi’s tightness, Oikawa manages a short moment of quick fucking before he reaches his peak as well, filling Iwaizumi with all he has to offer.

“Mmm… Arsss, rsssss!” Iwaizumi moans around the vibrating beads as Oikawa gives a slow rock of his hips to ensure his load is pushed all the way inside before pulling out.  
Roughly the beads are tugged out of Iwaizumi’s mouth, a string of saliva still connecting them even as Oikawa brings it to his freshly fucked hole and pushes it in easily.

“Fuck…!” Immersed in the feeling of the cum inside him swirling, Iwaizumi doesn’t notice Oikawa disappear and return.

“Say cheese, Hajime ♡”

Iwaizumi swears if Oikawa took a photo of him like that he’d kill him, because he hasn’t even settled about the time Oikawa was away.

But he doesn’t remember if he said that out loud, nor did it matter any longer when hands came to stroke his cock, and a wet hotness covers over it. His only instinct then was to grab those hips and fuck that hole well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, the maid outfits didn't come into play much in the end there since they were so busy fucking.
> 
> Maybe next chapter will be the last, or idk feel free to comment any sex you want them to do. Nothing painful of life threatening pls they're my babies,,
> 
> As usual, kudos and comments of dem smut is always welcome and appreciated ♡

**Author's Note:**

> phew, so that was... alot of smut. i dont know how i can write 4.5k smut in one day but 1k words for normal fics after two weeks. the power of kinks...  
> it didn't really turn out as i wanted tbh; i didnt want to obvious dom/sub in this, but it ended up this way. the daddy kink was just something to make iwa horny, but it seems oiks love calling ushi daddy, so im gonna let it stay.
> 
> a short preview of the next chapter: oiiwa talks it out, and they need to face what they really feel about that night and what to from there (y'all already know what)


End file.
